Potter ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Si en una apuesta contra James Potter pones en juego tu porvenir en una noche... no te extrañe que acabes esposada a Black, sin poder usar tu propia ropa y con el deber de cargar con el antigüo cuerpo de tu mejor amiga.
1. La carta manda

**Potter… ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!**

**1. La carta manda**

- Apuesto lo que queráis a que aquí habita un monstruo con pezuñas gigantescas – farfulló la rubia mirando sobresaltada hacia un lado del pasillo en el que había un arañazo gigantesco.

- Anne, como vuelvas a apostar en mi presencia, el monstruo lo seré yo – masculló Lily soltándose del agarre al que su compañera de habitación le había sometido, asustada a causa de los misteriosos ruidos que rodeaban la Casa de los Gritos.

- Tranquila, estáis con nosotros, no temáis. – comentó James animadamente subiendo con tranquilidad las desvencijadas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

- Oh, que alivio… Verás Potter, si estuviese con Bobby Flacksson en un hotel de cinco estrellas me sentiría tranquila, pero da la casualidad de que en lugar de eso estoy contigo en una mugrienta casa embrujada que se cae a cachos. Como comprenderás, hay una gran diferencia.- se burló la pelirroja.

- Lily, ¿podrías convocar un _lumos_? – preguntó Anne en un susurro, interrumpiendo la breve discusión mientras contemplaba unos arañazos muy desalentadores en uno de los escalones de madera.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? – preguntó bruscamente.

- Dejé mi varita en la habitación – explicó encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista de las marcas recientes. Un leve empujón en la espalda de la rubia provocó que apartase la mirada de allí y avanzase un escalón más - ¡Black, no me toques! – chilló en un susurró mirando al moreno que iba tras ella.

- Si no te quedaras como una boba mirando las musarañas no lo haría, te lo aseguro… - comentó enarcando una ceja – _Lumos­_ – murmuró el moreno, haciendo que al instante un pequeño aura de luz blanca iluminase el rostro de los dos Gryffindors. Anne arrugó la nariz en un gracioso gesto y se giró para continuar su ascenso. – Dejarse la varita en la habitación… sólo a una absurda como ella se le ocurriría… - masculló Sirius a su espalda.

- ¿Debería sentirme halagada por lo que murmuras, Black? – preguntó la rubia mirándole de reojo.

- Canuto, ¿en la pequeña? – preguntó James mirando una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

- Sí, allí hay alfombra. – contestó el moreno ignorando a Anne. Lily frunció el ceño y miró a James y a Sirius respectivamente.

- ¿Nos vamos a tener que sentar en el suelo? – preguntó centrando al instante su mirada en la otra chica, que miraba al suelo con la intención de pasar desapercibida.

- No, tú te sentarás en el trono de Dumbledore… - comentó Sirius con sarcasmo mientras, negando con la cabeza, adelantaba a las dos chicas y entraba en la habitación que había elegido con su amigo. Lily suspiró y miró a Anne de nuevo.

- No me mires así – se defendió en un susurro airado la rubia. Lily entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo debería mirarte? – masculló – Estamos a punto de entrar en la boca del lobo porque a ti se te ocurrió apostar con Potter que sacarías mejor nota que él en el examen de pociones. ¡Tú, que odias la magia por encima de todo y que no estudiaste un pimiento! Y encima me metiste a mi por medio… aún no sé cómo narices has llegado a séptimo - le reprendió sin alzar la voz.

- Ey, pelirroja, te recuerdo que si aposté con él fue para distraerle porque tú no querías que te viese coqueteando con Bobby. – rebatió la rubia golpeando a la prefecta en el pecho con un dedo.

- Sí, gracias por hacer que Potter no arruinase ese momento apostándote con él una noche haciendo lo que quisiese. ¡Excelente imaginación! Pero la próxima vez podría ocurrírsete algo menos comprometedor – le reprochó devolviéndole el golpe.

- Ya podéis pasar y dejar de hacer el payaso – anunció Sirius mirándolas desde la puerta - ¿Por qué narices habláis en susurros? Aquí no hay nadie que pueda escuchar vuestras estupideces – masculló girándose hacia el interior de la habitación. Era evidente que al moreno le hacía la misma gracia que a las dos chicas estar allí, y no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que había tenido que cancelar una cita para acudir en ayuda de su amigo a la vieja Casa de los Gritos con esas dos cotorras: la amada pelirroja peligrosa de su amigo y la extraña rubia odia-magia que compartía habitación con la anterior.

- Tú, Black, y con eso es suficiente. – se defendió Anne entrando tras él y escapando de la furia de Lily.

Cuando las dos chicas atravesaron el umbral de la puerta se encontraron con que la habitación, en el mismo estado que el resto de la casa, estaba débilmente iluminada con un pequeño fuego mágico que James había convocado en el centro de la estancia. Era un fuego atractivo, azulado, que no quemaba y sólo servía para alumbrar. Alrededor de la improvisada fogata había cuatro cojines. En uno de ellos estaba sentado James, apuntando con la varita a una cartulina del tamaño de un naipe.

- Sentaos, Evans a mi derecha y Baley a mi izquierda. – indicó con la cabeza.

- Espera un momento – interrumpió Lily al ver que su compañera se sentaba sin dudarlo un instante en el roído cojín que le tocaba - ¿En qué consiste el juego? Por que como comprenderás hay unos límites en esta apuesta.

- Evans, los límites ya estaban marcados al principio en el contrato vinculante: tenéis que hacer todo lo que yo quiera- informó James mirando a la pelirroja con picardía. Esta cogió aire y se sentó. James observó con tranquilidad como la prefecta se acomodaba con refunfuñe y luego miró a Sirius sonriendo, gesto que el Black acompañó poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza al ver que no podía hacer nada contra la locura de su amigo.- El juego es muy sencillo. Sólo hay que pasar la carta en sentido de las agujas del reloj. – explicó el moreno levantando la pequeña cartulina que había estado apuntando con la varita. En ese momento Lily pudo comprobar que unos finos dibujos color rojizo decoraban una de las caras del papel.

- ¿Ya está? – preguntó Anne con incredulidad – Potter… me has defraudado. ¿Te prometo una noche para que hagas lo que te de la gana y sólo se te ocurre jugar al _toma tomate_? – Todos los presentes en la sala fruncieron el ceño. Anne suspiró – Es un juego de niños que… ¡Bah, da igual!

Sirius negó con la cabeza intentando recordar qué narices era lo que había echo mal para terminar allí sentado, soportando las tonterías de dos niñatas y las ocurrencias de su gran amigo. Si él lo hubiese sabido…

- Baley, si piensas que eso es todo entonces es que me tienes por muy poca estima – comentó James haciéndose el ofendido. Al instante se recompuso y miró a las dos chicas con picardía.

- Potter, deja de hacer el imbécil y dinos ya de qué narices se trata – escupió Lily. Sirius no pudo evitar una carcajada que fue acallada a duras penas al recibir una dura mirada de James.

- La carta se pasa con la boca. – anunció asumiendo de nuevo esa juvenil sonrisa suya que le aportaba un toque sexy tan particular.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Anne.

- ¿Alguna vez has intentado mantener un vaso pegado a tu boca absorbiendo el aire de su interior? – preguntó el moreno enarcando una ceja sin dar mayores explicaciones. Lily bufó.

- Que tontería de juego… ¿Y así toda la noche, ahogándonos por pasar una carta de un lado a otro? – inquirió la pelirroja.

- ¿Quieres más acción, Evans?, ¿acaso Bobby no te da lo que necesitas? – insinuó el moreno. Sirius tosió ocultando una carcajada a la vez que Anne, por lo que los dos se miraron con el ceño fruncido. Tras unos instantes en ese duelo de miradas, Sirius carraspeó y acalló el grito que Lily tenía preparado como contraataque.

- Bueno, ¿empezamos o qué? – James asintió y apuntó de nuevo la cartulina con la varita. Sirius le imitó, pasando la mano por medio del fuego mágico y sintiendo unas leves cosquillas en su antebrazo a causa de esto. Anne miró a Lily al ver que la pelirroja, vencida, colocaba la punta de su varita en la cartulina. – Baley, ¿piensas moverte o acaso tienes otro juego muggle que proponer? – inquirió Sirius con molestia.

- En verdad hay otro juego muggle… - todos la miraron con incredulidad, a lo que la rubia sonrió y rió levemente – No tengo varita, Black, y no creo que con el dedo valga. – explicó sin borrar su sonrisa. Sirius bufó.

- ¡Siempre igual! _"No tengo varita", "no pienso hacer ese hechizo", "los muggles lo hacen mejor"…- _la imitó - ¿Se puede saber qué narices haces en Hogwarts? Si no te gustaba la magia haberte quedado en tu casa y así nos ahorrabas el tener que soportarte. – Anne le miró borrando su sonrisa y, cogiendo aire, se centró en James ignorando el comentario. Sirius enarcó una ceja extrañado y miró a Lily que, con cara de preocupación, observaba a su amiga.

- ¿Y bien, Potter, cómo solucionamos esto? – Sirius chasqueó la lengua y James frunció el ceño.

- Creo que si nos das la mano a mí y a Canuto valdrá. – improvisó rascándose la nuca. Anne hinchó las aletas de la nariz y suspiró mientras alargaba las manos hacia los dos Gryffindors. James agarró la pequeña extremidad de la rubia sin dudarlo, pero manteniendo las distancias. En cambio Sirius se quedó mirando fijamente la pálida mano de Anne, sin moverse.

- Black, ¿piensas moverte o acaso tienes otro discursito que compartir con nosotros? – imitó la rubia mirándole con malicia. Sirius gruñó con fastidio y le dio la mano, apretando más de lo necesario. Sin embargo Anne no se quejó.

Cuando las tres varitas estuvieron apoyadas sobre la carta y Anne había dado las manos a los dos chicos, James realizó una graciosa floritura con la varita y murmuró "_jugaspicarda". _

De pronto la cartulina se elevó, sin permitir que las varitas se separasen o que Anne pudiese soltar las manos de los Gryffindors. Como un imán, la pequeña carta ejercía una fuerza sobre ellos que aumentó cuando comenzó a girar sobre sí misma. Un polvo amarillento se desprendía a cada giro y, finalmente, borrándose los dibujos que antes adornaban la carta, una palabra apareció escrita con simpleza: _James._

- Empezamos por mí – anunció el moreno con alegría recogiendo la carta de enfrente suya y haciendo desaparecer la fuerza que ésta había ejercido sobre todos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Lily con recelo.

- Porque la carta lo dice – explicó James acercándose a ella con movimientos juguetones. Lily miró a Anne pidiéndole ayuda, pero la rubia sólo se encogió de hombros sin saber qué hacer. La prefecta miró a James de nuevo, que ya había colocado la carta en sus labios y la miraba esperando a que se acercase para recogerla.

- Por Merlín… - murmuró dándose por vencida y acercándose con decisión a James. Cuando cerró los ojos para no ver la cara del moreno en esa desagradable posición, sus labios se vieron atraídos por la carta reviviendo la fuerza que antes ésta había ejercido sobre su varita. De pronto se encontró pegada, literalmente, a los labios de James, separados únicamente por una fina cartulina.

- Em… bueno, ya os podéis pasar la carta – comentó Sirius con diversión.

- Parece que no están por la labor – contestó Anne mirándoles con una mueca de asco. Pero entonces vio como la pelirroja abría los ojos y la miraba con pánico. – Oye, ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Black? – preguntó sin apartar la vista de su amiga, que empujaba a James de los hombros, pero Sirius le sobresaltó con una carcajada.

- ¡Se han quedado pegados! – exclamó el moreno. Anne le miró con incredulidad y luego volvió la vista para ver como James daba un manotazo a la mano de Lily mientras emitía un gruñido de dolor.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – preguntó Anne con preocupación. Lily y James miraron a Sirius de reojo.

- Supongo... vamos a intentar separarles – sugirió. Sirius y Anne se levantaron. El moreno se colocó en la espalda de Lily y Anne detrás de James – A la de tres tiramos – Anne asintió – Uno, dos y… ¡tres! – ambos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que Lily y James emitieron un quejido. Cuando Sirius y Anne soltaron alarmados, los dos Gryffindor, debido a la fuerza que les mantenía unidos, se golpearon en la frente. Sirius no escondió una gran carcajada.

- No funciona. – murmuró Anne.

- Que observadora. – se burló el moreno con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Lily comenzó a emitir gruñidos moviendo las manos en un intento de comunicar algo y James tan sólo se reía abruptamente.

- ¡Hay que hacer algo! – exclamó Anne – Black, dinos ya en qué consistía este juego absurdo de una vez y cómo se soluciona todo esto.- Sirius posó la mirada sobre la rubia y, con una sonrisa de picardía, se encogió de hombros.

- La carta manda – exclamó cuando Anne lanzó un bufido.

- ¿Y mientras qué? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos. De pronto Lily gritó con los labios cerrados. Ambos se giraron para ver lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja. Anne abrió los ojos cuando vio como la carta se suspendía encima de las cabezas de los dos Gryffindor mientras estos continuaban pegados sin que, esta vez, nada les separase. Sirius soltó una exclamación de incredulidad y miró a James que, con ojos de diversión, le señalaba la carta.

- Tenemos que seguir jugando. – anunció el Black con inseguridad.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! – exclamó Anne negando con la cabeza – Yo no pienso quedarme pegada a ti, es más, no pienso acercarme a ti con esta carta rondando la habitación. – Lily continuaba con sus agudos chillidos mientras James intentaba tranquilizarla emitiendo otros gruñidos más suaves. Sirius únicamente se encogió de hombros.

- Me parece una sabia decisión – comunicó con indiferencia. – Resulta divertido ver a Evans pegada a James… - Anne entrecerró los ojos y Lily la miró con odio.

- ¿Si continuamos jugando esos dos se separarán?

- No lo sé, pero es posible. – comentó observando a su amigo, que había agarrado los brazos de Lily y los mantenía sujetos contra los muslos de la pelirroja. La prefecta se centraba en traspasar todo su odio a Anne, que se había encogido débilmente.

- Una absurda palabra, con una absurda palabra habría sacado más nota que Potter y habría conseguido que nos dejase en paz para siempre… - murmuró la rubia agarrando la carta de encima de las cabezas de sus amigos. Suspirando se acercó a Sirius, que la miraba con un interés asqueado, y, colocándose frente a él, se pegó la carta a los labios y le indicó con un dedo que se acercase a por ella. Sirius miró a James, dudaba sinceramente en si librar a su amigo de la pelirroja o dejarle pegado a ella para siempre. Seguramente todos serían más felices. Se desharían de los gritos de la prefecta y de la pesadez de James, que encima sería feliz. Sin embargo, al volver la vista de nuevo hacia Anne, algo le impulsó a acercarse a ella y juntar los labios a la carta.

Lily comenzó a chillar, ya que continuaba pegada a James, y Sirius se separó de Anne con la carta en los labios. Con una mano agarró la cartulina y la separó de su boca. No había pasado nada distinto. O eso pensaban. En ese momento un tibio cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerles el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta el cuello. Sin embargo, a cada instante esa tibieza iba aumentando de temperatura, hasta llegar a un momento en el que tanto Anne como Sirius comenzaron a notar que su piel se quemaba.

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la rubia deshaciéndose de su capa y más tarde de su jersey, quedando únicamente con una camiseta interior de tirantes, para alivio de sus brazos que dejaron de quemarse, comprendiendo, por lo tanto, lo que ocurría. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y notando que la temperatura continuaba subiendo, vio como Sirius se deshacía de sus zapatos y de su capa, del mismo modo que ella y, por lo tanto, llegando a la misma conclusión.

La miró.

Un segundo después, ambos comenzaron a quitarse los calcetines, los pantalones y la camiseta.

- ¡Por Melín, me estoy quemando! – exclamó Sirius escuchando como Lily y James se reían mordazmente sin separar los labios.

- ¡No lo soporto! – comunicó Anne saliendo de la habitación al pasillo y quitándose toda la ropa, quedando como su madre la trajo al mundo. Con un suspiro, notando el frío de su alrededor, se preguntó en qué estaría pensando aquella tarde, cuando aceptó la apuesta de James. Al instante escuchó un grito de Sirius.

- ¡Evans, no se te ocurra mirar! – exclamó Sirius deshaciéndose de toda su ropa y escondiéndose detrás de un armario. – Cornamenta, vas a morir – informó con seriedad al cabo de dos segundos. El silencio contaminó la estancia, hasta que Lily y James comenzaron a reír.

Anne escuchaba las risas desde fuera, intentando darse calor abrazándose a sí misma. De pronto, mirando a su alrededor y comprobando que estaba sola y desnuda en mitad de un pasillo de esa escalofriante casa, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose en el suelo, justo debajo del marco de la puerta, los calzoncillos que Sirius, sintiéndose abrasar, había tirado con descuido. Con un gesto de asco, estiró un pie y golpeó la prenda, intentando quitarla de su vista. Y entonces, después de esa patadita inocente, se percató de que su pie no había sentido ningún signo de abrasión. ¡No le quemaba la ropa de Black!

- Black – llamó con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué? – escuchó que preguntaba desde el interior de la habitación con molestia.

- Em… ¿puedes… puedes pasarme tú pantalón? – preguntó frotándose los brazos a causa del frío. Un instante de silencio la rodeó. - ¿Black…?

- ¿Para qué? – inquirió el moreno con desconfianza.

- Bueno, es que… creo que tú ropa no quema – explicó notando como empezaba a tiritar.

- No, ¡por eso yo estoy desnudo detrás de un armario! – exclamó con sarcasmo.

- Digo que no me quema a mi, imbécil – mejoró agachándose para contener el calor de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y supones que voy a permitir que te pongas mi ropa por qué…?

- Black, por Dios, me estoy congelando – exclamó entre tiritonas.

- ¿Y yo qué? – preguntó el chico, aunque a Anne le pareció que su voz sonaba más cercana.

La rubia suspiró.

- Supongo que si te pusieses la mía… - cedió, prometiéndose quemar su ropa cuando llegasen al castillo.

- Evans, cierra los ojos – ordenó Sirius. Lily los cerró sin dudar a la vez que un mano de James se los tapaba con fuerza, gesto que la pelirroja evitó con un manotazo. Ver a Sirius desnudo con James pegado a su boca, todo eso a la vez, no era plato de buen gusto… al fin y al cabo era una chica en plena etapa de adolescencia y no aseguraba que sus hormonas fuesen tan racionales como ella.

Sirius avanzó hasta la capa de Anne y la tocó con la punta de los dedos para comprobar que no quemaba. Cuando, con cierto alivio y fastidio, admitió que era cierto, la cogió, usándola como guante para agarrar su propio jersey y su pantalón y se acercó a la puerta. Al avanzar pegado a la pared pudo ver una de las piernas de Anne, acurrucada en el suelo. Sin percatarse de ello, tragó saliva y carraspeó.

- Dé…déjalo en el…el suelo – tiritó la rubia. Sirius lo dejó en el sitio indicado y se giró, encontrándose de frente con los ojos de James, que le miraban con diversión.

- Cornamenta, yo que tú no me reiría tanto. – murmuró el moreno echándose la capa de la rubia por encima y mirando de reojo los pantalones y el jersey de la Gryffindor, que al ser ajustados, no le valían. – Por Merlín, Baley, siempre vas con una ropa que parece hecha para un hipopótamo y justo hoy te da por ponerte ajustadita. ¿Qué creías que ibamos a hacer? – preguntó con picardía y suficiencia.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Anne desde fuera ignorando el comentario del moreno. A pesar de que el fuego mágico no quemase, la simple luz de la estancia proporcionaba la calidez necesaria para combatir el frío de la tormenta de nieve del exterior.

- Sí, pero cuidado de dónde miras – advirtió Sirius tapándose por completo con la capa, dejando únicamente al descubierto su cabeza.

Anne entró sujetándose los pantalones, que le quedaban algo holgados. Ella era bastante delgada y aunque Sirius también tenía una figura esbelta, su ropa era demasiado ancha para la chica. El moreno frunció el ceño al ver como la rubia traía su ropa interior debajo del brazo, sin tocarla directamente con su piel. Anne, al comprobar la dirección de la mirada del Gryffindor, intentó ocultar las dos prendas, consiguiendo que cayesen al suelo. En un rápido movimiento, se sentó delante de ellas, ocultándolas con su cuerpo.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó la rubia con las mejillas coloradas y evitando la mirada de Sirius. James se encogió de hombros y Lily, abriendo los ojos por fin, pegó un empujón a James, que lo único que consiguió fue que los dos se quejasen de dolor.

- ¿Y la carta? – preguntó Sirius. James señaló los calzoncillos del moreno, que estaban a un par de palmos del fuego. El Black abrió los ojos sorprendido y negó con la cabeza, con incredulidad, pero James asintió de nuevo, divertido. Sirius miró a la rubia, que miraba al techo intentando no centrar su vista ni en Sirius ni en sus calzoncillos, y entonces comprendió que la única manera de recuperar la cartulina era que ella la sacase de debajo de su prenda interior. Eso, o correr el riesgo de que se le viese algo, por no hablar de que se achicharraría la mano. – Em… Baley, podrías…

- ¡No! – exclamó la chica intuyendo su petición.

- ¡No seas estúpida! Si no la coges nos quedaremos así, y seguro que ninguno desea eso – en un rápido vistazo vio a James que sonreía complacido al ver como Lily había dejado de resistirse – Bueno, o por lo menos la mayoría.

- ¿Y si la coge James? - el moreno negó con un dedo y señaló a Lily como disculpa. – Es sólo un pequeño movimiento… – James se encogió de hombros, firme en su decisión. – Está bien… ya sólo faltaba que me pidieses que me los pusiera – masculló bajo la divertida mirada de Sirius, que observaba complacido como la rubia se levantaba sujetándose los pantalones y, sorteando el fuego mágico, apartaba los calzoncillos con el pie y recogía la carta con dos dedos, acompañada con una mueca de asco. - ¿Y ahora qué? No me digas que tenemos que volver a pasarnos la carta el uno al otro. – pero de pronto un movimiento de la pequeña cartulina les llamó la atención. En el centro de la carta, donde antes ponía "_James"_, ahora ponía claramente "_Lilian"_. – Esto se ha roto. – comentó Anne.

- No, ahora es el turno de Lily, va en sentido de las agujas del reloj. Primero James, y después Lily – explicó Sirius sin apartar la mirada de la carta.

- ¿Y nosotros qué? – exclamó Anne.

- Rubia, cálmate – pidió Sirius. Anne le miró enarcando las cejas. Sirius suspiró – Es un juego mágico. Las trampas las hace él. Nos ha engañado… - comentó con curiosidad.

- ¡Ves! Si fuese un juego _muggle_ no pasarían estas cosas… - dijo señalando con un dedo acusador a la carta.

- Claro, y si mi abuela tuviese pelo sería una escoba – se burló el moreno rodando los ojos. Anne le miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero de nuevo la carta les hizo callar. Levemente se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia Lily y James. Con un rápido movimiento, se fue internando entre las dos bocas y, finalmente, volvió a su posición anterior. Al instante, Lily se separó con un movimiento brusco de James, cogiendo una bocanada de aire.

- ¡Esto es lo más asqueroso, repugnante, sucio… ¡arg! que he hecho en mi vida! – exclamó la pelirroja.

- Seguro que nunca habías estado tanto tiempo pegado a un hombre – comentó James con suficiencia, recomponiéndose de ese duradero beso.

- Querrás decir a un cerdo – contestó la prefecta con malicia.

- Oye, ¿por qué no continuamos? Es que veréis, resulta que debajo de esta capa estoy en pelotas y no me apetece seguir así por mucho tiempo. – comentó Sirius.

- Yo no quiero jugar más – comunicó la pelirroja levantándose y colocándose la capa.

- ¡JA! – escupió Sirius, sacando la mano pudorosamente por un huequito y cogiendo la carta del suelo. – Tú vienes aquí ahora mismo y me pasas la carta.

- ¿Para qué? – inquirió Lily – ¿Para que desaparezcan mis pantalones por sorpresa o se me despierte un loco amor por Potter? No, gracias – masculló cruzándose de brazos.

- Lily, estoy sin bragas ni sujetador porque tenía que hacer que tú y Potter os separaseis, ¡no me vengas con gilipolleces! – exclamó Anne.

Lily miró a James, que contemplaba la carta con ensimismamiento, y más tarde a Black, que estaba encogido bajo la capa de su compañera. Chasqueando la lengua, le quitó a Sirius la carta de la mano y se la puso en la boca. Se agachó con rapidez y se la pasó al moreno, que la absorbió con la boca y después la cogió con la mano, esperando que sucediese algo imprevisible. Pero nada pasó. Las letras de la carta volvieron a desaparecer y formaron la palabra "_Sirius"_.

- ¿Por qué no ha pasado nada? – preguntó Anne. James miraba con una sonrisa de curiosidad a Sirius, que frunciendo el ceño observaba su nombre.

- Es mi turno – pronunció Sirius cogiendo la carta, pegándosela a la boca y volviéndose hacia la ignorada rubia.

- No, no – negó Anne – otra vez no. – Sirius rodó los ojos y, de sorpresa, agarró a la chica por el cuello y la pegó a su boca. En ese momento, Anne abrió los ojos y se separó de él con rapidez. - ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Sepárate de mí! – pero cuando Sirius, sin rechistar y escondiendo su brazo de nuevo bajo la capa, iba a hacerlo, una cadena que pendía de dos grilletes le frenó. Estaban esposados. – Oh… ¡Fantástico!

- ¿Qué demonios…? – murmuró Sirius mirando su grillete y comprobando que no había ranura para ninguna llave. Con fastidio, cogió su varita y apuntó las esposas.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Anne.

- Cortarte la mano – respondió. - _Alohomora_ – murmuró, sin resultado alguno.

- ¡Black y sus magníficas ideas! – exclamó Anne. - ¿El qué pretendías abrir? – inquirió señalando la cadena y los grilletes de metal, que no tenían, en apariencia, ninguna bisagra, ranura o rendija que pudiese crear la esperanza de que se desharían de aquello de algún otro modo que no fuese por el que había aparecido. Sirius la miró con odio.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Lily cruzada de brazos y observando a su amiga con diversión. Los cuatro miraron la carta, que, para sorpresa de todos, dibujo el nombre de James. - ¿Qué?, ¡Se ha saltado a Anne! – exclamó Lily sin llegar a creérselo. - ¡¿Pero cuando narices termina el juego?!

- Cuando haya pasado el turno de todos – explicó James con una sonrisa de diversión que le daba un toque aún más pícaro.

- ¡Pero si tú ya has tenido tu turno! – vociferó la prefecta.

- Ey, pelirroja, que yo no tengo la culpa. Es la carta quien manda en el juego. – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Estiró el brazo y se hizo con la pequeña cartulina. Volviendo a colocársela en la boca, se giró hacia Lily, que le miraba con incredulidad.

- Estás loco – murmuró, pero entonces James se levantó y se colocó frente a ella, indicándola con una mano su boca. Lily negó con la cabeza, vencida, y se acercó para hacerse con la carta. Y nada más juntar su boca al pequeño papel, ambos cayeron al suelo sin consciencia. Anne abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada.

- ¡Qué ha pasado! – preguntó mirando a Sirius, que se levantó sujetándose la capa y, arrastrando a Anne tras él, colocó la mano sobre el cuello de James.

- Están vivos. – anunció.

- ¡Lo que faltaba! – chilló la rubia - ¿Es que acaso podrían estar muertos? ¡Esto es una locura! – Y en ese preciso instante tan inoportuno, la carta se elevó del suelo y se colocó entre los dos esposados, dejando ver en su centro un nuevo nombre: _Sirius_. - ¡Arg! – Anne elevó las manos y, haciéndose con la cartulina, la partió por la mitad. Justo cuando iba a reducir la cartulina a cuatro trozos, Sirius le agarró de las muñecas y la hizo soltar las dos mitades.

- ¡Estás loca! – gritó el moreno – ¡Ahora no podremos deshacer todo esto! ¡Ya decía yo que una bruja que odiase la magia no podía ser normal! – bufó Sirius recogiendo las dos mitades con una mano mientras con la esposada se sujetaba la capa, provocando que Anne se ruborizase sin querer. – Y ahora qué, James desmayado y yo en pelotas en mitad de una tormenta de nieve esposado a una anormal. – murmuró intentando juntar los dos trozos con una mano, lo que resultaba bastante difícil.

- ¿Qué querías decir con que no podremos deshacer todo esto? – preguntó con temor la rubia, mirando las esposas y sus propias bragas en el suelo - ¿Por qué no desaparecen las esposas? El juego ya ha terminado…

- ¿Eres sorda? – preguntó el moreno con dureza - ¡No se ha terminado, lo has roto!

- ¿Y no se puede arreglar? – preguntó con una voz aguda tragando saliva.

- Es lo que estoy intentando hacer, pero con una mano sujetándome la ropa es algo complicado. Además, no conozco ningún hechizo que pueda reparar un juego mágico. Con un _reparo_ podría pegar las dos partes, pero no le devolvería la magia. – suspiró, levantando la mirada y centrándose en la rubia. – Deberíamos volver a Hogwarts y pensarlo todo con más calma.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Anne – Si volvemos nos va a caer una gorda, primero por salir sin permiso, segundo por estar esposados, tú desnudo, y Lily y James inconscientes.

- ¿Sabes que la magia existe para algo? – preguntó en un tono mordaz mientras cogía su varita del suelo. – _Enervate_ – exclamó apuntando a James, pero nada sucedió.

- "_¿Sabes que la magia existe para algo?"_- se burló.

- Bueno… no tiene por qué enterarse nadie de esto – comunicó Sirius recomponiéndose del fracaso con una sonrisa devastadora. – Sólo tienes que hacerte con una varita.

**N/A:** primer capítulo, así que nada que comentar, sólo decir que aún está en proceso así que lo más seguro es que no actualice todas las semanas, como solía acer en mis buenos tiempos jeje. Es una locura que se me ocurrió un día de bromas con una amiga, así que tmpoko aseguro que sea demasiado bueno. Sólo prometo alguna que otra sonrisa y escenas disparatadas.

Saludos!

Ilisia Brongar


	2. Potter¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!

**2. Potter…¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!**

Sirius soltó un suspiro y agarró la mano de la rubia a tiempo para impedir que el cuerpo de Lily cayese al suelo.

- Puedo sola – escupió mirándole en la oscuridad del pasadizo que conducía a Hogwarts.

- Por supuesto… - corroboró el moreno con sarcasmo comenzando a andar de nuevo, conduciendo a James por el oscuro pasillo.

Anne le siguió con lentitud, intentando mantener la concentración en el _Wingardium leviosa_ que había invocado con la varita de Lily. Así, ambos continuaron avanzando por la oscuridad, uno sujetándose la capa que cubría su desnudez y agarrando a duras penas la varita con la mano esposada a Anne, la cual, con esa misma mano, sujetaba la varita de su amiga, que se rebelaba contra su nueva ama, y con la otra mantenía en su sitio los pantalones de Sirius a la vez que sujetaba su ropa bajo el brazo.

Al fin, llegaron a la salida del pasadizo que conducía a los terrenos del castillo. Con dificultad, Sirius sacó de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de James un pergamino doblado y, dejando a su amigo en el suelo con delicadeza, apuntó la varita al pergamino y susurró "_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_". Al instante, en el pergamino comenzó a aparecer un plano de Hogwarts plagado de puntos que hacían referencia a todas las personas que en él había. Gracias a las altas horas de la madrugada, casi todos ellos se encontraban en sus correspondientes habitaciones.

- Bien, ahora, cuando salgamos, vamos a ir a la puerta que da a los invernaderos – indicó el moreno recomponiéndose la capa. Anne le miraba con incredulidad. - ¿Qué? – inquirió Sirius cuando se encontró con los ojos de la rubia, que a la oscuridad titilaban suavemente.

- Nada… - masculló la Gryffindor repitiendo el _Wingardium leviosa_.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo y, con un suspiro, empujó suavemente a la chica por el hueco.

- ¿Por qué yo primera? – inquirió apartando de un manotazo la mano del moreno.

- Porque si salgo yo delante, vas a ver mis mejores cualidades, y eso sólo lo tienen reservado las mejores – comentó el moreno con atractiva diversión.

- Las mejores guarras, querrás decir – rebatió la chica esforzándose por salir sin que se le cayesen los pantalones o Lily.

- Eso no son más que celos, Bayle, celos porque tú eres una de las pocas que no está entre ellas… - presumió con la vista fija en la anatomía posterior de la rubia, que ya había logrado sacar a la pelirroja de allí.

- Más quisieras… - murmuró tirando de la mano por la cual estaba sujeta al Gryffindor. - ¿Quieres darte un poquito más de prisa? El árbol este empieza a moverse... – Sirius salió sujetándose la capa por la entrepierna, dejando al descubierto gran parte de su pecho - ¡Tápate!

- No me da la gana – murmuró, concentrado en sacar del túnel a James. Cuando lo logró, se apresuró a alzarse para tocar uno los nudos que había en el tronco malformado y, al momento, el árbol frenó su movimiento. Para ese entonces, Anne miraba en otra dirección. - ¿Tan poco control tienes sobre ti misma que no puedes ni mirarme? – inquirió el moreno con diversión. La rubia se giró con las cejas alzadas y sonrió, repasando el pecho del moreno con tranquilidad. Sirius se encogió mínimamente bajo la escrutadora mirada.

- Ya ves que no – determinó Anne mirándole con satisfacción.

Sirius se tapó con refunfuñe, alegando con un murmuro que hacía frío, y se encaminó con decisión hacia el castillo. Anne le siguió sonriente, dando tumbos con el cuerpo de la desgraciada pelirroja, y sujetándose el pantalón del moreno.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de madera que daba a la zona de los invernaderos, toda la alegría que había invadido a la rubia escasos instantes atrás, había desaparecido. Sujetar su ropa bajo el brazo, a la pelirroja con una varita que no era suya, mantener los pantalones del imbécil de Black en su sitio y, para colmo, ser arrastrada por el mismo, no era ninguna bendición.

- Black, voy a reducir un poco tus pantalones, espera – susurró dejando a Lily con poco cuidado en el suelo.

- ¡Ni hablar! – masculló el moreno quitándole la varita – Si ni si quiera consigues hacer un _Wingardium leviosa _como dios manda, no voy a permitir que tortures a mis pantalones. – determinó.

- ¡Es por la varita! – se defendió – Además, luego los devolvemos a su tamaño normal, y asunto concluido.

- Ah, es verdad… los devolveremos a su tamaño normal cuando sepamos cómo demonios arreglar la carta que, mira por donde, ¡rompiste tú! – bramó en un susurro acercándose a la rubia con un gesto de furia. Anne se encogió sobre sí misma y chasqueó la lengua.

- No seas estúpido… aunque supongo que eso resultara imposible para ti – masculló dando un saltito para subirse los pantalones. Sirius enarcó una ceja – Si no quieres que lo haga yo, redúcelos tú. No me pienso quedar con el culo al aire delante de tí – susurró.

- No mientas, eso es lo que más te gustaría – masculló el moreno dejando a James en el suelo y colocándose frente a la rubia – Levántate el jersey – ordenó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Anne abrió la boca, malinterpretando sus palabras – Por Morgana… - se quejó el moreno adelantando su mano con decisión y levantando él mismo su jersey hasta el ombligo de la chica, ayudado por la varita de Lily. Anne cogió aire con sorpresa, notando como Sirius rozaba sin querer la piel de su estómago, que había sufrido un espasmo por el frío… o eso quería creer ella – _reducio_.

De pronto el pantalón del moreno comenzó a encoger sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, que miraba hacia otro lado notando como su respiración se había acelerado.

- Ya, así está bien - informó en un susurro mirándole de nuevo. Pero lo que vio no le gusto nada.

Los ojos grisáceos del moreno brillaban con diversión y lujuria fijos en la cintura de la rubia a la vez que apuntaba con su propia varita hacia la pelvis de la chica. Anne frunció el ceño con molestia.

- Black, te he dicho que así está bien – repitió. Pero el moreno sólo torció la cabeza como único signo de haberla escuchado y continuó con el hechizo. Anne notaba como el pantalón se había enguantado en sus piernas y, poco a poco, comenzaba a ajustarse a ellas, al igual que a la cadera. - ¿Qué narices haces? – exclamó con verdadera molestia - ¡Para! – gritó cuando sintió como su culo era fuertemente marcado por el modificado vaquero.

Sirius hizo caso a su orden y levantó la varita, apoyándosela en el mentón y mirando a su compañera de casa con picardía.

- Quién diría que guardabas curvas bajo esos sacos que te pones Baley… y qué curvas – y como si lo que acabase de decir hubiese sido la respuesta a un examen demasiado sencillo para él, cogió aire y se separó de ella tendiéndole la varita de nuevo.

Girándose, tocó la superficie de madera con la punta de la varita y susurró "_alohomora"._

- Venga, y ahora intenta no hacer demasiado ruido, que pareces una estampida de hipogrifos… - pidió Sirius volviendo a apuntar a James con la varita. Anne , atónita ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, pestañeó repetidamente y le siguió al sentir el tirón que el moreno le había dado a su brazo. Suspiró, confusa, y, haciendo una mueca para colocarse los pantalones, demasiado ajustados esta vez, le siguió por la puerta que éste había abierto, manteniendo de nuevo la varita de Lily mientras esta flotaba ante ella.

Al instante aparecieron en un corredor de la primera planta.

– Sígueme – susurró Sirius.

- Bueno, pero sólo porque me lo pides tú – se burló la chica siguiendo el tirón que Sirius le había dado a su mano al moverse.

Después de dar una gran vuelta para evitar a Filch, llegaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya en el interior, posaron con cuidado a James y a Lily en un sofá de la pequeña habitación.

- Bien – suspiró Anne – ¿Y ahora? Porque resulta que tenemos una serie de problemas. – masculló apoyándose en la pared para masajearse los pies con la mano libre, que por andar descalza se le habían quedado como un gigantesco callo. - No podemos vestirnos, ni despertarles, ni separarnos. – Sirius se descolocó el pelo con la mano esposada a Anne, por lo que la chica se vio arrastrada a acercarse a él peligrosamente. – Y tampoco podemos tocarnos el pelo – sumó tirando de su mano y alejándose del moreno, que se había colocado la capa que le cubría el cuerpo alrededor de la cintura, y como a la salida del pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador, había dejado su torso al descubierto. La rubia intentaba no mirar el pecho del Gryffindor, pero, como si de un delicioso manjar se tratase, sus ojos iban a parar inevitablemente al punto de aquel cuerpo al que se mantenía esposada que quedaba al aire, presumiendo de una musculación esbelta y notable, aunque no exagerada.

- Voy a llamar a Lunático – dijo Sirius ignorando los pensamientos de Anne. Sin molestarse en preguntar, emprendió el camino hacia su habitación, siendo seguido irremediablemente por la rubia.

- ¡Es que no te das cuenta de que estamos esposados! – exclamó la chica alcanzándole con rapidez.

- Desgraciadamente, sí – masculló el moreno subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué eres tan borde? – preguntó la chica con fastidio – El año pasado eras un pelmazo pero por lo menos hacías gracia… - Sirius se frenó de golpe y la miró con seriedad.

- Que estés vestida con mi ropa, sin tener nada debajo, y esposada a mi brazo no quiere decir que puedas hablarme y mucho menos divagar sobre mi forma de ser – informó el moreno – Así que, por el bien de los dos, más te vale que cierres la boca e intentes que los pantalones no dejen a la vista más de lo que me gustaría ver. – Anne agarró instintivamente los pantalones del moreno, que habían escurrido demasiado abajo por lo ajustados que habían quedado, y, ruborizada, emprendió por sí misma la subida, siendo seguida por el Gryffindor, que, con disimulo, sonreía divertido.

Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo y, para desgracia de Anne, Sirius no dudó un segundo en acercarse a la cama de Remus y tirar de la manta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – exclamó el prefecto con un ojo entrecerrado y en calzoncillos. - ¡Anne! – exclamó tapándose de nuevo.

- Lunático, necesitamos tu ayuda – explicó Sirius levantando la mano esposada y mostrándole a Remus su principal problema. El castaño frunció el ceño y se fijó en las fachas de Sirius, que rodó los ojos – No preguntes demasiado.

***

La luz de un Sol dominguero hizo que Anne entreabriera un ojo. No sabía qué hora era, pero el cansancio que sentía le hizo tratar de acurrucarse entre las mantas, sin embargo, una mano en su cintura no le permitió moverse demasiado. Abriendo el ojo de nuevo, giró la cabeza al sentir que, esa mano, pertenecía a un cuerpo que había tras ella y que, para más exactitud, la estaba abrazando. Tragó saliva y, cuando fue a levantar un brazo para deshacerse de aquel que le aprisionaba, se dio cuenta de que ambas extremidades estaban esposadas y, ante el movimiento de su mano, la otra, como por un resorte, reaccionó, intentando volver a su postura anterior. Sin embargo, como por una certera equivocación, se posó con tranquilidad y firmeza sobre uno de los pechos de la rubia.

- Siempre quise estar así contigo – susurró Sirius a su espalda. Anne abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo como la piel de su escote se erizaba ante el contacto de la mano del moreno sobre su pezón. – Katherine… - jadeó.

La rubia notó como la furia subía por su cuerpo, haciendo que su abrazado pezón se erizase del todo, pero desde luego no por la caricia del Black. ¡Si quería meterle mano, que por lo menos se acordase de con quien estaba! Como si de brasas estuviese formada la cama, se incorporó quedando sentada y acompañando su sorpresivo movimiento con un chillido agudo.

- ¡Sirius Black, quita tu mano de mi teta si no quieres que te la arranque! – el moreno se incorporó del susto y a causa del tirón que la rubia le había dado a su mano esposada. - ¡Cómo pude aceptar ayer quedarme a dormir en esta habitación! ¡Claro, como según tú dormir en la sala común podría traernos problemas y dormir en el suelo no era para ti, pues mejor dormimos juntos mientras tú me tocas una teta soñando con la guarra de Katherine! – gritó mientras se bajaba la camiseta del moreno, que a causa del libertinaje de su mano, había adquirido una postura algo atrevida.

- Ves… ya dije que eras celosa - masculló Sirius tirando hacia atrás el brazo y haciendo que la rubia se inclinase hacia él – Si te alivia, las tuyas son mejores. – susurró. Anne abrió la boca y, sin que Sirius se lo esperase, le pegó un empujón que le hizo golpearse contra el cabecero. El moreno sólo sonrió. – Por cierto, ¿podrías alcanzarme un pantalón de James? Yo no soy tan exhibicionista como tú… - pidió el moreno alzando las cejas con picardía. Anne le miró sin creer lo que el moreno decía.

- ¿Has dormido desnudo? – preguntó con una vocecita aguda recordando cómo la noche anterior, cuando el Black había intentado calzarse unos pantalones de Remus, el moreno había vuelto a sentir cómo sus manos hervían bajo la tela de la ropa de su amigo.

- No, tu trasero cubría exactamente la zona de mi desnudez. – explicó señalando la parte en la que, bajo la manta, se encontraba su entrepierna.

- ¿Sabes Black? Eso te deja muy por debajo de mis expectativas. No había nada que diferenciase "tu desnudez" de una tabla – replicó mordazmente echando un rápido vistazo a la zona pélvica del moreno. Era una suerte que él hubiese dormido bajo la sábana y ella encima, como manera de prevención a que él se quemase con el pantalón que ella misma vestía. Aunque si lo pensaba, él no se había quejado al abrazarla…

- Eso era porque no había nada cerca que despertase a mi…

- Black, ¿cómo es que has podido tocar tu ropa sin quemarte? – le interrumpió la rubia, pensativa. Sirius la miró frunciendo el ceño. Al instante agarró la camiseta que ella vestía y comprobó que no le quemaba.

Con rapidez, Anne agarró su sujetador, que estaba en el suelo, y sintió que su mano hervía bajo el tacto de la prenda.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó soltándolo de golpe justo sobre la cabeza del moreno.

- No sabía que fueses tan facilona, Baley… - comentó con picardía el Black cogiendo la prenda y examinándola de cerca. – Sí, mucho mejor que Katherine…

- ¡Suéltalo! – gritó Anne con impotencia. Sirius sonrió y lo metió bajo la sábana – Eres la persona más cerda que he conocido en mi vida.

- Gracias – susurró Sirius incorporándose y quedando a escasos centímetros de la rubia. – Así que podemos tocar nuestra ropa siempre y cuando la lleve puesta el otro… qué útil. – comentó enrollándose con la mano libre la sábana alrededor del cuerpo y abriendo la cortina que rodeaba la cama. Remus, Frank y Peter les miraban desde sus camas. – Buenos días – saludó el moreno con buen ánimo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Black! – gruñó Anne gateando tras él sobre la cama - ¿¡Es que no ves que estamos esposados y que no puedes hacer lo que te de la gana!? Ah… hola, chicos – saludó notando como su rostro se teñía de un bonito color escarlata.

- Joder, Canuto, una cosa es que tengas tus ligues y otra ya que los traigas aquí mientras nosotros estamos en la habitación. – exclamó Frank negando con la cabeza – ¿Es que no tienes sentido de la privacidad?

- Lo siento, chicos, Baley es muy juguetona y a veces sus juegos salen mal – comentó levantando la mano que les mantenía esposados. La rubia abrió la boca con incredulidad y le miró con odio.

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? – exclamó rodeada de las risas de Remus y Peter, que estaban al tanto del problema de los dos Gryffindors.

De pronto, un gruñido al otro lado de la habitación les llamó la atención. James Potter se retorcía graciosamente bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Cornamenta, qué haces? – preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Qué…? ¡AH! – un grito agudo de James les hizo sobresaltarse, a la vez que el moreno se levantaba como impulsado por un cañón y, apuntando a la tienda de campaña que se había formado en su entrepierna, preguntaba - ¿¡Qué narices es esto!?

- Em… pues si no lo sabes tú… - comentó con diversión Remus mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¿Remus? ¿Qué haces tú…? ¡¿PERO QUÉ HAGO YO AQUÍ!? – gritó James con los ojos abiertos como platos y centrando la vista en Anne, que con la camiseta descompuesta y los pantalones ajustados pero caídos le miraba con confusión detrás de un Black semidesnudo. - ¡Anne, qué narices has hecho!

- Eso me pregunto yo… - masculló la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

- Cornamenta, amigo, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Sirius acercándose a él con lentitud y arrastrando por lo tanto a la desconcertada Anne.

- ¿Cornamenta? – susurró James con incredulidad. Y en lo que se tarda en decir "_snicht"_, el moreno salió disparado hacia el baño para, nada más entrar, proferir otro grito agudo. - ¡Potter, vas a morir!

Los presentes en la habitación observaron en silencio como James salía del baño y más tarde de la habitación con la velocidad de un suspiro para bajar en tropel las escaleras.

Sirius agarró del brazo esposado a Anne y tiró de ella hacia la Sala Común.

- Black, creo que no es una buena idea… - masculló la rubia sin poder frenar la fuerza del moreno, que estaba realmente concentrado en sujetarse la sábana alrededor de la cintura.

Y evidentemente no fue una buena idea.

Nada más pisar el suelo de la Sala Común, una veintena de ojos se posaron sobre ellos dos. Pero un nuevo bramido de James les hizo olvidarse de lo comprometido de su situación.

- Potter… ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO!

***

…-_¿Podrías pasarme la falda?- preguntó Lily mirándole con esos ojos suyos verdes esmeralda que lo volvían loco._

_- No sé… Creo que te prefiero sin ella…_

- ¿Qué dices, Lily? – una voz femenina y demasiado aguda le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿¡Qué si me pasas la falda!? – repitió la chica morena, que le miraba desde la puerta del baño enrollada únicamente en una toalla que más desvelaba que escondía.

James frunció el ceño pensando que aún estaba soñando y preguntándose por qué narices había habido ese cambio de personajes tan desfavorecedor.

- Lily, ¿estás bien? – otra voz le hizo darse la vuelta para encontrarse con la cara pecosa de Alice Habbot. - ¿Dónde está Anne?

James parpadeó dos veces mirando a la novia de Frank, su compañero de habitación. ¿Por qué narices le llamaban Lily?, ¿O es que acaso Lily estaba en la misma cama que él?... Emocionado palpó a su alrededor para descubrir que, desalentadoramente, eso no era así.

- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó la chica de la toalla acercándose a él con el ceño fruncido.

- Anne estará por ahí con Black – otra chica se levantó de la cama que había a su lado y los miró a los tres con una sonrisa de picardía – Ayer, cuando volvía de mi cita con Bigilius, ella y Black me hicieron que subiese a Lily a la habitación porque ellos estaban esposados y no podían subir por la escalera. ¿Estás mejor Lily? – preguntó la chica dejando que lo anterior se fuese asentando en la mente de las demás.

- ¿Qué Anne y Sirius estaban esposados? – preguntó la chica de la toalla con una mueca de fastidio.

- Sí…

James sonrió al imaginarse lo que estarían imaginando las chicas. Sin pensarlo, su mano se dirigió hacia su entrepierna para colocar lo que todas las mañanas se despertaba con más ganas de fiesta que él, y entonces, pegando un salto en la cama, comenzó a comprender. ¡¿Dónde narices estaba?! Alarmado, levantó las mantas y miró, encontrándose con dos protuberancias a la altura del pecho que no le dejaban vía libre para observar su paquete. ¡Tenía tetas!

- Chicas, un momentito – exclamó con voz aguda dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando nada más entrar se miró al espejo, una mueca de asombro de parte de la pelirroja Lily Evans le devolvió la mirada.

No podía ser cierto…

- Lily – le llamó desde fuera Alice – deberías bajar a ver esto. – comentó mordazmente la chica – ¡Potter se ha vuelto loco!

James tragó saliva desde el cuerpo de Lily preguntándose qué es lo que habría pasado para amanecer en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

- Si, ya salgo – contestó asustado. Después de observarse durante unos segundos en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que sus ganas de mear empezaban a hacerse notar seriamente. "_Será mejor que baje y luego ya veré que hago…"_ pensó, imaginándose lo que le haría Lily si se enterase de que había ido al baño con su cuerpo.

Suspirando y a la vez divertido, salió del baño a tiempo para ver a la chica de la toalla sentada en su cama en tanga y sujetador. Carraspeó e, intentando apartar la mirada de la morena, salió de la habitación. No tardó demasiado en escuchar los gritos.

- ¡Potter, bajar ahora mismo! ¡Sé que me estás escuchando! – aterrorizado, abrió los ojos y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta llegar frente a la pelirroja, que en ese momento era moreno. - ¡Por fin!

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – le susurró James desde el cuerpo de Lily cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola a parte - ¿A caso quieres arruinar mi reputación de sinvergüenza sexy pero cuerdo? – Lily utilizó la nueva fuerza de su cuerpo y se deshizo del ahora fino brazo de James. Era curioso estar hablando con su propio cuerpo.

- Quizás sí – masculló ella - ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esos pelos? – preguntó intentando peinar su propia cabeza desde el cuerpo de James.

- ¿Estás loca? – exclamó James apartándose de su cuerpo. – Más te vale que te controles porque yo tengo muchas ganas de mear y seguro que no te apetece que vaya al baño con tu cuerpo – le amenazó observándose a sí mismo – Díos… que bueno estoy – murmuró.

- ¡Ven! – exclamó Lily pensando en las palabras que habían salido por su propia boca y, agarrándole del brazo, tiró de él hacia la habitación de los chicos, ante lo que todos los presentes abrieron los ojos. James Potter tirando de Lily Evans hacia la habitación del primero sin que ésta se resistiese era más de lo que podían imaginar.

Sirius suspiró y, aunque él no se percató, varias alumnas cayeron rendidas al suelo por su gesto. Sin embargo Anne tan sólo se cruzó de brazos con hartura, provocando que la mano que permanecía esposada a Sirius quedase rozando de nuevo su pecho. La rubia se ruborizó cuando vio la sonrisa juguetona y juvenil del moreno Black, que únicamente ataviado con una sábana, se acercó a ella y le susurró.

- Ya te dije que eran mejores, no hace falta que insistas tanto. – Anne entrecerró los ojos y descruzó los brazos.

- ¿Sabes, Black? Si alguna vez hiciese eso que dices, sería porque tú estarías en mi cuerpo. – le respondió. Sirius amplió su sonrisa, haciendo que un leve cosquilleo ascendiese desde el ombligo de Anne hasta sus condenados pechos.

- Será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación si no queremos provocar algún que otro infarto – murmuró el moreno.

La rubia suspiró con alivio cuando Sirius se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera de la habitación de los chicos, tirando de su mano con suavidad. Y justo cuando quedaban escasos dos metros para llegar a la escalera, una prenda de color beis resbaló desde la sabana que cubría la desnudez de Sirius para caer al suelo. Anne observó su sujetador horrorizada y, sabiendo que ella no podría recogerlo, tironeó débilmente de las esposas. Sirius se giró mirándola extrañado y, percatándose de las miradas de los presentes en la sala, descubrió cual era el centro de tanta atención. Anne, con mirada aterrada, vio como Sirius emitía una carcajada que sobrepasó el nivel de los murmullos que se extendían en la Sala Común. Con un gesto de picardía, el moreno se agachó sin apartar los ojos de la rubia y agarró la prenda interior.

– Que descuido, ¿no? – comentó con diversión. La rubia entrecerró los ojos con furia y le empujó hacia las escaleras mientras el moreno se reía mordazmente.

Cuando, después de subir hacia las habitaciones de los Gryffindors con algún que otro tropezón de la torpe Gryffindor acompañado de un insulto de poca galantería, entraron en el cuarto de los de séptimo, las ganas de volver a salir casi les vencen. James, que ahora era Lily, se encontraba sentado con tranquilidad sobre su cama observando como la pelirroja, que ya no lo era, gritaba a diestro y siniestro.

- ¡Y todo esto por el estúpido juego ese! – de pronto Lily, desde el cuerpo de James, se volvió hacia la puerta para mirar a Anne y Sirius, dados de la mano por alguna inexplicable razón, la observaban con cautela. - ¡Vosotros! ¿Podríais explicarme qué narices significa esto? – preguntó levantando los dos trozos de la carta mágica. Anne se escondió tras Sirius sin percatarse de ello.

- Evans, tranquilízate, que nosotros tampoco lo estamos pasando precisamente bien. – gruñó Sirius acercándose a ella y quitándole la carta.

- Oye, podrías avisarme cuando vayas a moverte, que ya estoy un poquito hasta las narices de ser arrastrada – se quejó Anne siguiéndole con sumisión y soltando su mano con rapidez. Sirius la miró ante el gesto de desagrado de la rubia y, con fastidio pegó un tirón a las esposas, lo cual hizo que la Gryffindor tropezase con una zapatilla que había en el suelo y que, finalmente, se agarrase al brazo desnudo del moreno, que sonrió con satisfacción.

- Yo que tú no sonreiría tanto, Black, ¿o es que acaso quieres que todo Gryffindor se entere de la trágica actuación masculina que has interpretado esta noche? – ronroneó la rubia parpadeando con malicia. Sirius enarcó las cejas, sorprendido por ese cambio de estrategia, que había pasado a ser una atrevida y original amenaza. Pero antes de que le diese tiempo a devolverle la pullita, un carraspeo de parte de James les hizo volver a la realidad.

- Cornamenta – dijo Sirius cogiendo aire y mirando al cuerpo de James, pero, tras fruncir el ceño al caer en la cuenta de que ese no era el verdadero James, se giró hasta quedar frente al cuerpo de la pelirroja, que le miraba con una sonrisa juguetona - ¿Qué hacemos?

James se levantó de su cama rascándose la parte trasera de la anatomía de Lily, ante lo que la prefecta soltó un grito que le hizo apartar la mano de allí con rapidez.

- Ejem… yo creo que… bueno, a ver… - masculló el moreno carraspeando – No tengo ni idea.

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó Lily.

- Por Merlín, Lily, tranquilízate – pidió Remus al salir del baño secándose las manos con una toalla – Así lo único que vas a conseguir es que muramos infartados.

- Sí, quizás no sea tan grave y pegando las dos mitades se arregle todo – comentó Anne – Déjame probar, Black – pidió adelantando la mano para que el moreno le diese los pedazos de la carta.

- No, tú no vas a probar nada – negó Sirius apartando las manos del alcance de la chica y provocando, por lo tanto, que la rubia se acercase a él hasta quedar pegados ambos pecho con pecho. Anne frunció el ceño con odio cuando sintió como un calambrazo le recorría la espina dorsal. Si había algo que odiaba en el mundo era a los tíos que iban con el estigma de machos dominantes y que con su actitud parecían decir _"Yo soy el hombre, nena: yo conduzco"_. Le daban arcadas.

- Muy bien, machoman – masculló irritada tironeando del brazo por el que se mantenía esposada al Black – Yo no soy ninguna descerebrada ligera de cascos que se dedica a ir poniendo ojitos a los tipos chulos y arrogantes como tú. Así que no intentes tus tácticas de musculitos conmigo porque, por si no lo sabes, mis amigas me llaman "rompepelotas". – silabeó con furia y gracia.

- ¿Machoman? – repitió Sirius divertido. Nunca ninguna chica se había atrevido a llamarle así. Estúpido y cretino solía ser más usual. Pero jamás nadie se había animado a criticar su masculinidad – Nunca me había sentido tan insultado – se mofó.

- Entonces me extraña que no seas hijo único… - masculló Anne haciendo el intento de cruzarse de brazos y desistiendo al ver la inquietante sonrisa de incredulidad que mostraba Sirius. A pesar de que el moreno tuviese un hermano, Regulus nunca había figurado para él en ese puesto, aunque si lo considerase como tal, entonces sí podría haberse sentido más que insultado…

- Bueno, está bien, dejemos vuestras discusiones de pareja y centrémonos en lo importante – comentó James cruzando las piernas – Como por ejemplo, el problema de que me estoy meando.

- Pues ve al baño – resolvió Peter sin levantarse de la cama. Todas las miradas de los presentes en la habitación se volvieron hacia él, haciendo que se encogiese débilmente.

- Creo que había por ahí un hechizo para eso… - murmuró Remus cogiendo de su mesilla un libro.

- ¿Ves? Por eso anoche llamé a Remus – susurró Sirius al oído de Anne, que se sobresaltó – Siempre tiene solución para todo.

- Sí, como dormir juntos ¿no? – respondió la rubia con sarcasmo. Sirius sonrió detrás de ella. Sí…esa había sido una buena solución.

- Creo que es este – anunció el prefecto. Lily, en el cuerpo de James, se acercó al castaño - ¿Crees que este valdrá? – inquirió.

- Sí… dice que es para absorber agua…

- ¿Estáis locos? – inquirió James con un bailoteo de lo más gracioso - ¿Queréis disecarme? – Remus frunció el ceño y Sirius se carcajeo.

- Cornamenta tiene razón, eso no puede ser bueno para la salud – declaró Sirius.

- Tampoco lo es estar esposada a ti, y me aguanto – rezongó Anne en un murmullo ahogado. Sirius amplió su sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Lily con los brazos cruzados. Un pequeño silencio se expandió por la estancia, hasta que Frank se atrevió a romperlo con aquello que ninguno se atrevía a reconocer.

- Pues nada, aquí todos somos mayorcitos. – comentó el rubio con diversión – Si no puedes aguantarte, James, ya sabes donde está el baño.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado o por lo menos sacado alguna snrisilla jeje.

pOr favor... estoy con mono de REVIEWS!!!!... os lo agradecería sinceramente :)

Saludos!

Ilisia Brongar


	3. Dos bragas y un calzoncillo

**3. Dos bragas y un calzoncillo**

Lily, desde el cuerpo de James, salió del baño bajo la mirada de todos los presentes en la habitación. Las mejillas del pelinegro, prominentes en su masculinidad, habían enrojecido a causa de aquella vergüenza tan femenina y característica en la pelirroja. Su entrecejo, fruncido, desvelaba confusión, y su labio inferior, mordisqueado en aquellos momentos, no era más que la prueba de que lo que había ocurrido tras la puerta del servicio no había sido nada agradable para la prefecta.

Sin embargo, tras Lily, apareció su cuerpo con una enorme sonrisa, nada avergonzado y, más bien, con una mirada pícara y juguetona. Sus manos estaban concentradas en abotonar el pantalón vaquero que la pelirroja se había puesto el día anterior para pagar la apuesta que su amiga había hecho sin su consentimiento.

- Bueno, Evans, cuando tenga otra vez ganas de mear, te llamo – comentó el moreno con sorna desde el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

- Muérete… - masculló Lily mirando al suelo. Tan sólo el recordar las maniobras altamente peligrosas que había tenido que realizar para cuidar la integridad de su cuerpo y permitirle hacer sus necesidades resultaba realmente vergonzoso, pero si por su mente revoloteaban, además, algunas de las frases pronunciadas por su propia boca, no sólo la cara del Capitán de Gryffindor se ruborizaba, sino que, encima, se veía obligada a mirar al suelo.

El resto de los presentes en el cuarto, intentando ignorar las muecas de la ex pelirroja, observaban con esperanza a Remus, que había acudido con ilusión a un libro en busca de la solución a todo aquel problema tan oportuno.

- Aquí no pone nada – informó finalmente el prefecto levantando la cabeza de _Soluciones y respuestas para mil y un encantamientos enrevesados_.

- Normal – recurrió Sirius, que despanzurrado sobre una cama observaba al castaño con aburrimiento. A su lado, Anne, bufaba de vez en cuando por tener que estar allí, junto a un adolescente odioso tapado únicamente con una sábana. – Si Cornamenta se lo inventó no creo que ponga nada en un libro escrito hace veinte años… - todos los presentes se giraron hacia él y, tras abrir la boca, se volvieron para mirar a James, que desde el cuerpo de Lily, se rascó la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura.

- Lo siento… ¡pero es que no contaba con que una loca iba a romper la carta! – replicó depositando en Anne toda la atención.

- ¡Y yo no creía que ibas a inventarte un juego majadero cuando podías hacer lo que quisieses! – se defendió la rubia. Sirius se rió negando con la cabeza y Remus, al ver el comportamiento de su amigo, enarcó una ceja. Quién lo diría… ¡aquello estaba resultado beneficioso para alguien! Desde que habían empezado el curso el Black no había hecho más que gruñir, gruñir y gruñir y sin embargo, ahí estaba, riéndose de esa situación al lado de una chica a la que nunca antes se había acercado, al lado de aquella chica tan poco común, tan (habitualmente) chiflada, tan enemiga de la magia diaria y de las citas. Casi una antítesis del mayor de los Blacks, que era un Gryffindor socarrón y despreocupado pero sin una pizca de majadero. Un amante de los métodos _muggles_ pero, ante todo, un buenísimo mago. Y, sin necesidad de decirlo, un ligón de sobrenombre.

- Bueno, será mejor que ordenemos nuestra lista de prioridades. – masculló Lily sentándose en la cama de James. Al momento, el Gryffindor se colocó a su lado con atrevido triunfo. – Lo primero debería ser encontrar una manera de que esto no salga de estas cuatro paredes – todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza – Lo segundo… bueno, buscar ropa para estos… - rezongó señalando a Sirius y Anne con la cabeza. La rubia suspiró mirando de reojo al moreno, que se estaba colocando la sábana – Y por último... hallar la manera de arreglar la cartita – masculló con fastidio mirando el naipe medio arrugado que había sobre la mesa.

Sirius cogió aire a la vez que se levantaba, seguido de Anne, que suspiró con cansancio.

- Yo estoy agusto así – declaró mirándose de arriba a abajo. Anne abrió la boca secundada por Lily. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no habéis visto como me miraban esas monadas de ahí abajo?

James, con la risa cantarina de Lily, comenzó a reírse con sobradas ganas, acompañado por Peter, que se retorcía con ansias de llamar la atención, como la cola de una lagartija recién amputada. Por su parte, Remus negaba con la cabeza sin poder resistirse a sonreír.

- ¡Esto no es ningún juego, Black! – gritó Lily, que usando la voz grave de James calló a todos al instante. Sirius, asustado, pegó un bote y se refugió detrás de Anne. – Por culpa de juegos mira como hemos acabado, así que déjate de estupideces – gruñó.

- Jam…Lily tiene razón – opinó Remus – Creo que deberíamos centrarnos cada uno en una cosa y así recortamos tiempo. Mañana es lunes, y como sigáis así, no quiero ver la cara de McGonagall…

Anne se apartó un mechón rubio de la frente con la mano que no estaba esposada a Sirius y se preparó para hablar, pero entonces el Gryffindor la interrumpió.

- Vale, entonces que Cornamenta y Evans encuentren la manera de parecer lo que todo el mundo cree que son y Baley y yo ya buscaremos la forma de vestirnos y disimular las esposas – resolvió el moreno.

- ¿Y por qué no te pones la ropa de alguno de nosotros? – preguntó Frank desde el baño.

- Porque tampoco sirve… - contestó el moreno rascándose la cabeza.

Un silencio momentáneo se extendió por la habitación, quedando claro que la gran mayoría se estaba preguntando cómo le quedaría la ropa de Anne a Sirius.

- ¿Y la carta? – inquirió la rubia molesta por ese silencio y por haber recordado lo crudo de su situación.

- Entre todos podremos encontrar una solución rápida y eficaz – contestó Remus.

- Bueno, pero cuanto menos hagas tú, mejor – dijo Sirius mirando a la rubia con chulería. – No vaya a ser que te dé por cortarte la muñeca en un ataque de histeria de esos que te entran… menos mal que no tienes varita.

- La muñeca te la cortaría a ti y para eso no me hace falta varita – masculló la rubia – Por cierto, Potter, ¿te importaría traérmela cuando vuelvas a subir a la habitación?

- Claro, ¿dónde la dejas…?

- ¡No, no, no! – bramó Lily mirando a su propio cuerpo con incredulidad – Tú no vas a subir solo a MI habitación para nada.

- ¿Acaso quieres subir conmigo? – inquirió el Gryffindor con fanfarronería. Lily frunció el ceño con fastidio.

- ¿De dónde has sacado ese tono de voz tan…tan…?

- ¿Sexy? – la interrumpió el moreno.

- No – contestó Anne con calma - Más bien calienta…

- Vale, basta – exclamó Remus – James, Lily… o Lily, James, como queráis, centraos en comportaros como deberíais. No sé, inventaros alguna escusa por la cual debáis estar juntos las veinticuatro horas del día – Lily observó horrorizada como su propio cuerpo le guiñaba un ojo – Y bueno… Sirius, deberías vestirte, ahora en serio. – El moreno se llevó una mano a la cabeza con un gesto de lo más militar. – Peter, Frank y yo bajaremos a la biblioteca a ver qué se nos ocurre. Si tenéis tiempo, pensar alguna forma vosotros, sobre todo tú James, que eres el inventor. – se burló.

Tras aquello, los tres ajenos al juego salieron de la habitación con sonrisas de incredulidad y diversión contaminando toda la parte inferior de sus caras.

- A Lunático se le han subido las dotes de mando a la cabeza… - comentó Sirius mirando aún la puerta. James asintió desde su cama.

- Bueno, Potter, ahora vamos a ver cómo hacemos para peinar esos nudos y...

- No, Evans, ahora vamos a desayunar – le cortó el ex moreno tocándose la tripa. – ¿Es que acaso tú no comes? Tus tripas se están auto devorando o algo parecido aquí dentro…

Lily fue a rebatir aquello, pero cuando vio como su cuerpo se levantaba sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, se incorporó de un salto y le siguió fuera de la habitación.

Anne observó divertida todo aquello y, al darse la vuelta para ver qué narices podía hacer con sus problemas personales, se encontró con la cara de Sirius a escasos centímetros de la suya.

- ¡Pero qué demonios haces! – bramó alejándose de él todo lo que la diminuta cadena de las esposas le permitía.

- Hueles a mí – determinó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Anne frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió con voz aguda.

- Que hueles a mí, sorda – repitió dirigiéndose al baño sin avisar, por lo que la rubia le siguió con sumisión.

- Yo no huelo a ti… - murmuró – Es esta ropa asquerosa la que apesta a cerdo, no yo. – Sirius la miró antes de empujar la puerta del baño y se quedó quieto de golpe. Anne, que le estaba siguiendo sin preguntarse si quiera para qué iban al baño, se chocó contra él. - ¿Qué haces? – El moreno se agachó mínimamente para quedar a su altura, por lo que, de nuevo, sus caras quedaron separadas por escasos centímetros.

- ¿Crees que huelo a cerdo? – ronroneó llevando la boca muy cerca del lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia. Anne, que no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato y que no había experimentado antes un roce tan suave en esa zona de su cuerpo, se estremeció.

Poco a poco, Sirius se alejó de nuevo de su oído y volvió a colocarse de frente a ella. Su sonrisa, triunfante y socarrona, devolvió a la Gryffindor a la realidad.

- No… - respondió con la voz truncada – Ahora que lo dices… hueles más a burro. – Sirius enarcó una ceja con desencanto mientras que Anne sonreía satisfecha, aunque sólo exteriormente…

Desde luego que no olía a cerdo, pero tampoco a burro ni a ningún otro animal de granja. El Gryffindor olía muy débilmente, tanto que durante aquella noche la rubia casi no sintió su olor en las sábanas, pero sin duda olía. Y su olor parecía reconcentrar todos los aspectos que caracterizaban su persona. Era un aroma masculino en potencia, con un delicado deje de sudor para nada molesto que simpatizaba aún más con su chulería, una chulería elegante, al igual que su fragancia personal. Y era, indudablemente, sexy. El olor más sensual, atractivo y sexy que la Gryffindor había percibido jamás.

- Bien, "rompepelotas", pues cuando deje de oler a cerdo, burro o toro – Anne alzó una ceja – me avisas – se burló con un gesto sarcástico – Ahora me gustaría que me dijeses dónde está tu ropa de verdad, esa que parece que dentro tiene un circo ruso – silabeó apartándose de ella lo menos posible para no dejar en evidencia su furia.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó la rubia sin abandonar su sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Para invocar un _accio_ – Anne le miró con curiosidad. Sin duda era una buenísima idea… así se deshacían de lo extraño que podría parecer el hecho de que "Lily" recogiese toda su ropa.

- Pero para hacer un _accio_ no te hace falta saber dónde está mi ropa – respondió la rubia con lógica.

- Bueno, si queremos que la ropa de todas las Annes Baleys del mundo venga a esta habitación, ciertamente, no. – replicó el moreno. La Gryffindor asintió cayendo en lo cierto de la afirmación.

- Es que tampoco veo que sea estrictamente necesario un _accio_, podríamos decirle a Potter que… - la rubia notó como su voz desaparecía por algún lugar llamado libido justo cuando el moreno más insoportable del colegio comenzaba a juguetear con la sábana que cubría sus partes nobles.

Sirius, en realidad, no hacía más que colocar su original taparrabos, el cual había resbalado un poco hacia abajo, esperando a que la rubia contestase a su pregunta y olvidase tanta cantaleta anti-magia. Pero esta, sin que él lo supiese, estaba demasiado ocupada observando los movimientos del moreno, que con bastante maña y concentración ejercía la colocación de su vestimenta griega. Al cabo de unos instantes, Sirius observó de reojo a la Gryffindor, y, divertido, colocó sus brazos en jarra, haciendo que la mano de la rubia que se mantenía esposada a la suya, avanzase hasta quedar colgando justo al lado de su entrepierna. Anne tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos grises del moreno fijos en ella.

- Está… a los pies de mi cama, en el baúl – contestó por fin con un hilo de voz a la vez que señalaba confusamente hacia la cama de Remus, que al otro lado de las escaleras, interpretaría el papel de su propio lecho.

Sirius asintió con fingida concentración y, rozando a la rubia al pasar por su lado, se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la habitación y la abrió de par en par.

- _¡Accio ropa de Anne Bayle!_ – exclamó con la varita apuntando al cielo y pensando sinceramente en la cama de Remus vestida con una colcha de color rosa chicle. Al momento, un montón de ropa entró volando por la ventana, a la vez que las presentes prendas que la rubia había usado el día anterior se estampaban con fuerza contra el Gryffindor.

- ¡Qué bien te sienta! – se carcajeó Anne observando cómo el moreno escupía un par de calcetines limpios que habían ido a parar directamente a su boca.

- Bueno, ahora busca la ropa menos femenina que tengas y dámela.- ordenó el Gryffindor con molestia.

- No puedo – le recordó la rubia alejándose del montón de ropa que rodeaba al moreno. Sirius adquirió una mueca de fastidio y asentimiento muy contundente y, con un gesto de las manos que quería decir algo así como "está bien, tú lo has querido" se agachó y comenzó a rebuscar.

Anne intentaba colaborar lo menos posible sin que su mano llegase a estorbar al Gryffindor, dedicándose únicamente a disfrutar del espectáculo. Y así, de pronto, debajo de un pantalón que no recordaba tener, un montón de bragas y sujetadores salió a la luz.

-Hum… - ronroneó Sirius levantando a la altura de su cabeza unas bragas rojas bastante atrevidas para la época.

- ¡Deja eso! ¿O acaso piensas ponerte unas bragas mías? – preguntó la rubia intentando apartar su ropa interior usando como intermediaria la sábana que cubría a Sirius.

- Quieta, Baley, que al final me vas a obligar a probármelas como sigas así – comentó el moreno entre risas agarrándose la sábana a la cintura. Anne se incorporó con las mejillas coloradas y le miró con odio - ¿Tú usas estas bragas? – preguntó el Gryffindor levantando con una mano la prenda roja – Vaya… nunca me lo habría imaginado de ti…

Anne entrecerró los ojos y, entonces, una idea le vino a la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, si él quería reírse, lo haría.

- Black, mejor… sí, mejor ponte mis bragas ¿sabes? Porque yo no pienso dejar que uses mis pantalones a pelo. – Sirius enarcó una ceja y escupió una carcajada con incredulidad - ¿Qué? Es cierto… sería asqueroso.

- ¿Y ponerme tus bragas no lo sería? – preguntó el moreno con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Tengo muchas bragas – respondió la rubia señalando el montón que había apartado del resto de su ropa.

- Asqueroso para mí – especificó Sirius señalándose a sí mismo con un dedo. Anne ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- ¡No pienso ponerme tus bragas! – bramó irguiéndose en toda su altura.

- Bueno, dijiste que con la sábana tampoco ibas mal ¿no? – resolvió Anne mirándose las uñas con despreocupación.

Sirius entreabrió la boca y miró fijamente a la rubia. Ya comprendía el juego que estaba tanteando la Gryffindor… pero en fin, si lo que quería era jugar, entonces jugarían.

- No, casi prefiero ponerme tus bragas, fíjate – anunció colocando las manos en jarra. – Dime, nena, ¿qué color me sentaría mejor… – comenzó con un deje chicloso, agachándose con asistida feminidad y agarrando un par de bragas - … el azul turquesa con encajes de mi abuela o el rosa palo, roto, _matao, _más cercano al babero de mi sobrina Dora? – Anne arqueó la boca escondiendo una sonrisa de diversión. - Sí, mira, o sea… creo que el rosa me viene _divino_ – opinó estirando las bragas de los lados. Anne se tapó los ojos con la mano que tenía libre, ocultando su sonrisa y su sonrojo. - ¡Anda! ¿pero qué es esto que veo aquí? O sea… ¡qué fuerte! – la rubia separó dos dedos para ojear aquello que había causado tanta sorpresa en el moreno - ¡Unos calzoncillos!

Anne abrió los ojos al máximo, asemejándose de pronto a Peter cuando adoraba a James, pero con un matiz muy distinto a la adoración.

- Em… Black, deja eso… - masculló intentando golpear la prenda que sostenía el moreno por encima de la cabeza de la rubia.

- Wow, Baley, ¡hoy sí que estoy aprendiendo cosas de ti! – exclamó el Gryffindor mirándola con picardía y abandonando su tono de voz apijado.

- No seas mal pensado y suéltalos, Sirius…

- ¿Ahora soy Sirius? – murmuró sorprendido.

- ¡Qué los sueltes! – chilló la rubia. El Gryffindor dejó de esquivarla y la miró con interés. – Por favor…

Sirius enarcó una ceja y abandonó su sonrisa de repente, tanto, que Anne se preguntó si había hecho algo para molestarle.

- Bueno, está bien… pero sólo si me cuentas qué hacen aquí – La Gryffindor suspiró y rodó los ojos, riñéndose por haberse dejado engañar por ese truhán.

- Son… de un amigo – contestó mirándole con un divertido desafío en sus ojos almendrados.

- Un amigo… - repitió Sirius, otorgándole a aquella acepción un matiz de incredulidad.

- Sí, un amigo, Black, un amigo… - perseveró cruzándose de brazos y descruzándose al instante, cuando la sonrisa y los ojos del moreno se centraron en su pecho. – Y ahora… ¿puedes soltarlos y concentrarte en lo importante?

Sirius ladeó la cabeza observándola. Parecía sopesar muy seriamente los pros y contras de dejar la prenda interior y olvidarse de ella.

- No – informó con tranquilidad. – Están limpios, casi nuevos y son ropa de chico… quizás la huevera me moleste un poco… pero al fin y al cabo es más de lo que podría pedir. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? – Anne enarcó una ceja.

- No…

- Que es _tu _ropa de chico. – dictaminó con alegría. La rubia apretó los dientes, asumiendo un gesto de lo más canino, y gruñó mirando al techo.

- ¡Está bien, sí, mira, póntelos! – exclamó quitándole los calzoncillos de la mano - ¡AUCH, mierda! – bramó tirándoselos a la cabeza y soplándose los dedos.

Sirius rompió en carcajadas, lo cual no ayudó a tranquilizar a la rubia, que comenzó a golpearle en los brazos, pasando por el pecho desnudo y acompañando sus fuertes caricias con piropos nada halagadores.

- ¡Ey, frena, frena, rubia! – silabeó Sirius con dejes de risa mientras agarraba las muñecas de Anne – Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas quemado, si no fueses tan terca…

- ¡YO SOY COMO ME DA LA GANA!

- Pues arreando, que el que un caldero agujereado se compra, media poción se bebe – citó agachándose para mirar unos pantalones. Los calzoncillos, de un color gris oscuro, descansaban sobre uno de sus hombros con descuido.

La rubia observó su proceso de selección con los dientes chirriando. No le soportaba… ¡para qué intentar engañarse si es que nunca se habían aguantado! Desde que empezaron el colegio. Primero porque él se metía con ella por culpa de sus faldas del uniforme, que le quedaban bastante largas, ya que eran de su hermana mayor y su madre insistía en que por debajo de la rodilla, casi a la mitad del gemelo, era un buen largo. Después porque siempre se le olvidaba la varita en cualquier lado y su lista de castigos por despiste había perdido el origen varios cursos atrás. Más tarde porque acostumbraba a usar la ropa… algo ancha para ella. Y por último, porque nunca nadie le había visto con ningún chico como pareja, lo cual, a su edad, y viniendo la observación por parte del mayor conquistador de Hogwarts, era bastante anormal. Sin embargo ella tampoco le había tragado desde el principio. Sus modales, tan despreocupados y altaneros, sus amistades, de igual calaña que él, y sus acostumbrados juegos de macho dominante, le producían arcadas. Y lo cierto era que hacía ya mucho que él no le insultaba y tan sólo se dedicaba a recordarle cada cierto tiempo su falta de compañía masculina, algo que ella misma había decidido que fuese así, pero de todas formas su relación ya estaba demasiado marcada por lo malo y parecía imposible que aquello fuese a cambiar algún día.

Al cabo de un rato, e ignorando los pensamientos de la rubia, el moreno se incorporó con el ceño fruncido y mostró, casi para sí mismo, lo que había elegido. Un pantalón vaquero ancho y gastado que Anne solía utilizar para las clases de botánica, un jersey gris de lana que le había mandado su tía el mes anterior y que, por cierto, la rubia nunca se había puesto, y unos calcetines blancos de lo más normales.

- ¿Crees que esto no rebajará mi reputación? – Anne le miró impertérrita, y el moreno sonrió – Bien, entonces date la vuelta. – La Gryffindor cogió aire y se giró dejando colgando el brazo que la mantenía esposada al moreno.

Tras unos instantes y unas cuantas quejas por parte de Sirius, que le indicaba que levantase la mano o que se moviese para algún lado, el moreno le pidió con fastidio que se diese la vuelta para ayudarle.

- ¿Es que no puedes ni vestirte, Black? – inquirió la rubia con diversión girándose para mirarle.

Cuando tuvo al moreno frente a ella, una carcajada escapó de su boca. Los pantalones, que a ella le quedaban bastante anchos, en el cuerpo del Gryffindor se lucían con un bonito ajuste pernil, como si el estilo pitillo, que aún no se llevaba, se hubiese adelantado a su época. A la vez, el jersey le quedaba algo caído de un hombro, mientras que en el estómago marcaba los refinados músculos del chico. Y entonces localizó el problema del moreno. A causa de las esposas, le era imposible meter el brazo por la manga correspondiente.

- Por Merlín, esto tiene que quedar para la posteridad ¿dónde hay una cámara? – preguntó sin apartar la vista del cuerpo, en aquel momento obra abstracta, que se presentaba ante ella.

- Déjate de chorradas y ayúdame – masculló Sirius tironeando del jersey para darle de si.

- ¿Y cómo, supuestamente, debería ayudarte? – inquirió la rubia con una sonrisa de diversión picaresca.

Sirius gruñó un par de palabras que se volvieron inteligibles al darse la vuelta. Cuando volvió a mirar a Anne, su varita destacaba en la cumbre de su mano.

- Sujétame la manga, que voy a cortarlo. – anunció.

- ¡Eh! – exclamó Anne ante tal acción contra su ropa.

- ¿Qué, acaso ahora me vas a sorprender diciéndome que es tu jersey preferido? Es horrible… - murmuró apuntando a la manga que estaba colgando de su hombro. Anne, refunfuñando, agarró el extremo de la prenda. Ciertamente… aquel regalo de su tía estaba al nivel del resto de detalles que la mujer acostumbraba a obsequiar: era un asco. Sirius murmuró un hechizo que Anne no alcanzó a entender, puesto que el moreno sujetaba el cuello del jersey con la boca, y al momento una raja se extendió desde la boca del moreno hasta la mano de la rubia. – Bueno, a ver, sujétame de aquí… sí, así – indicaba a la vez que la Gryffindor le ayudaba a colocarse la prenda para realizar el contrahechizo – _Reparo_ – como si nunca hubiese existido, la raja desapareció, dejando el brazo del moreno aprisionado dentro de la poco agraciada prenda. - ¡Listo!

Anne se alejó todo lo que las esposas le permitían y observó con ojo crítico al moreno, que posaba con alegría.

- Muy bien, creo que pasas… - Sirius amplió su sonrisa – Sí, contratado, el circo está por allí – determinó con seriedad. El moreno enarcó una ceja y se hundió momentáneamente a la vez que Anne se reía de su propia gracia.

- JA, JA, JA – se burló el Gryffindor. – Está bien, listilla, ¿qué se te ocurre?

- En primer lugar, para estos casos extremos la magia existe, como tú bien me dijiste ayer. – comentó con desenvoltura – Varita – Sirius sonrió con incredulidad - ¡Vamos, es para hoy! – el moreno, pensando que nada podría empeorar, le cedió su varita.

Anne se llevó la vara a la boca, pensativa, a la vez que miraba con seriedad a Sirius.

- Bien… un _engiorgio _por aquí – murmuró apuntando con la varita los pantalones que vestía Sirius, que al momento se ensancharon luciendo un look mucho más a la moda. – Por aquí… _engiorgio_, otro – continuó apuntando el abdomen del Gryffindor, que observó complacido como el jersey dejaba de oprimirle la tripa – Y bueno, creo que un _reducio_ en el cuello… ¡sí! Genial – determinó examinándole con una sonrisa complacida.

Sirius tiró de ella para mirarse en el espejo del baño y, comprobando que el trabajo hecho por la rubia no estaba nada mal, asintió con moderada alegría.

- Bueno, espera un momento, Black… - masculló la rubia acercándose a él por la espalda y llevando las manos al cabello del moreno. Con unos cuantos movimientos, el pelo del Gryffindor, que por la estrategia de vestidura había quedado algo despeinado, volvió a su estilo de perfecta sensualidad. Anne, desde atrás del moreno, observó en el espejo como éste había quedado.

Aunque los pantalones, viejos, aún marcaban una cadera demasiado alta para un hombre, Sirius los vestía con tal elegancia particular, que la rubia estaba segura de que si se paseaba así durante algún tiempo terminaría creando moda. El jersey, en cambio, era todo un punto de presunción varonil. La lana nueva, a pesar del hechizo de estiramiento, seguía ajustándose débilmente a los músculos de su pecho y brazos, desarrollados de forma idílica, ni demasiado prominentes ni demasiado desapercibidos. Y por último, la pose, la sonrisa y el aura única que envolvía al moreno le convertían en una prenda única de atracción y seducción.

Sirius se fijó en la rubia, que a su espalda, por el lado derecho, se asomaba observándole. Sus ojos color miel viajaban desvergonzados por todo su cuerpo, hasta que al fin, se posaron en los mercurios del moreno. El Gryffindor se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica. Anne no era un bellezón, es más, muchas chicas, incluida la misma Lily, podrían presumir de mayor altura, voluptuosidad y garbo, pero aún así, la rubia poseía un punto único de inocencia y despiste que creaba un toque especial en torno a su persona. Aunque sin duda, lo más bonito de la Gryffindor eran sus ojos, soñadores y pícaros, que eran lo que en ese momento había conseguido que el moreno se sintiese terriblemente atraído por ella.

Anne tragó saliva a escasa distancia de Sirius. Ninguno comprendía qué pasaba allí y sin embargo los dos sentían que el calor les volvía a rodear, aunque ahí el juego de la carta no tenía nada que ver. El moreno avanzó débilmente hacia ella y, luchando contra sus instintos básicos, murmuró:

- Bueno, sí, con esto pasaremos por hoy… - su voz, influida por la lujuria, no fue más que un susurro provocador. Con un carraspeo y alejándose de ella, preguntó: - ¿Y tú?

Anne suspiró aliviada porque aquella tensión hubiese desaparecido. Era consciente de lo que podría haber pasado y se maldijo por ello. Era Black, eso sería caer demasiado bajo.

- Yo soy menos complicada, _machoman_ – espetó la rubia con despreocupación mal fingida, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. – Dame unos pantalones vaqueros, un jersey y unos calcetines, y asunto resuelto.

- ¿Pretendes que, además de esposados, vayamos vestidos iguales? Además, ¿qué pasa con el asco ese que te daba el ir "a pelo"? – imitó el moreno con un gesto de fastidio mientras se despeinaba como venganza. Que ella hubiese respondido con tanta naturalidad a aquella prueba de calentón hormonal y encima, siendo él el sujeto central de su perdición, había sido un golpe muy bajo para el Gryffindor.

- Ah, claro, que al señor "soy el ser más duro y sexy del planeta", bragas ajenas le sobrarán ¿no?... imbécil…

- Pues sí, al igual que la señora "mis amigas me llaman_ rompepelotas_", yo también guardo recuerdos de mis conquistas, aunque las tuyas no sean más que desagradables accidentes genitalicios…

- ¡Deja de inventarte palabras y dame unos pantalones! – Sirius bufó, comprendiendo que la extraña tregua sucedida hacía unos instantes había terminado. Con refunfuñe, se dirigió hacia su baúl y, tras abrirlo, indicó a la Gryffindor unos pantalones color gris que ésta cogió y examinó… no eran muy femeninos pero servirían, al fin y al cabo era ella la que le robaba la ropa a su hermano pequeño.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó, no sin dificultades, a desvestirse, empezando por deshacerse de los pantalones que llevaba Sirius el día anterior y que, desgraciadamente, habían terminado por acabar en su cuerpo.

- No mires, Black – masculló sentándose en la cama de éste para ayudarse a vestirse.

- ¿Y las bragas? – inquirió el moreno con sarcasmo. Anne rodó los ojos y continuó con su labor. – Oye, Baley, cuando por fin podamos ponernos nuestra ropa… - La rubia miró con intriga la nuca del Black – …me gustaría quedarme con los calzoncillos, porque no me apetece nada que una rompepelotas fetichista como tú se quede con ellos… ¡Auch! – Anne devolvió el libro de Remus a la mesilla observando con satisfacción como el moreno se masajeaba la cabeza. – Eso es maltrato físico.

- Y tú presencia en el mundo es maltrato psicológico para toda la humanidad, y somos benevolentes – respondió la rubia poniéndose de pie para abrocharse lo pantalones. Tras aquello, agarró el jersey que Sirius había sacado del baúl con ayuda de su varita, un jersey granate con cuello en V bastante masculino. - ¿Algún sombrero de vaquero y espuelas para las botas? – inquirió con sarcasmo - ¡Vamos, Black, seguro que puedes encontrar tu lado femenino para antes de la comida!

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese jersey? – inquirió girándose levemente, pero su movimiento fue frenado al instante por un golpe de la rubia – Vale, vale, a ver, déjame que busque… - Después de unos minutos de bufidos impacientes y movimientos bruscos, Sirius sacó pegado a la punta de su varita un jersey rosado.

- Ah, bueno, ese es mucho más femenino y horroroso, gracias – silabeó con fastidio la rubia agarrando la prenda e introduciendo la cabeza por el cuello de la misma. Después, haciendo un esfuerzo por meter el brazo libre sin ayuda de la otra mano, se encontró con medio torso cubierto y medio desnudo. – Black, ayúdame – pidió tironeando de los bajos del jersey para cubrir sus intimidades.

Sirius se giró con un gesto de cansancio y la miró de arriba abajo. Sin duda ese jersey era mucho más apropiado y… femenino. Se lo había regalado la madre de Peter durante uno de los fines de semana que había pasado en su casa durante el verano. Todo un primor de mujer… Pero a Anne no le quedaba tan mal como a él, de momento. Divertido, observó como la rubia luchaba por taparse el pecho que quedaba en el lado del brazo esposado, lo cual, debido precisamente a ese estado de unión obligada, resultaba un poco complicado.

- Hum, Baley, resulta interesante verte así…

- Black… - rugió la rubia.

- Está bien, tranquila, ¡era sólo una broma! – se defendió haciendo el gesto de levantar las manos, sabedor de lo que ocurriría si conseguía que el brazo de Anne se levantase junto al suyo, pero la rubia, veloz en cuanto a su desnudez se refería, le obligó a bajar el brazo que los mantenía esposados.

Sirius le indicó que sujetase la manga interesada y apuntó al jersey con la varita, repitiendo el mismo proceso que con el suyo. Así, al instante, Anne se encontraba vestida por fin.

- Varita – volvió a pedir la rubia. Sirius chistó y se la tendió. Anne comenzó su proceso de conversión y cuando el moreno quiso darse cuenta, la Gryffindor estaba vestida como si la ropa hubiese sido sacada de su propio montón de prendas. - ¿Qué te parece? – inquirió con una sonrisa.

Los pantalones, ajustados, le venían mucho mejor que a él. El color gris con el rosado del jersey quedaba elegante y original y, el hombro descubierto a causa de un despreocupado gesto le otorgaba una apariencia tierna y sensual, _demasiado _tierna y _demasiado _sensual, demasiado… irresistible.

- ¿Cómo te has quitado la otra camiseta? – preguntó Sirius intentando desviar su atención a otro tema. Anne borró su sonrisa con desilusión.

- Está aquí – indicó señalando la cadena de las esposas, de la que pendía la otra prenda. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y, apuntándola con la varita, la rompió y la tiró por la ventana. - ¿Qué haces?

- Yo no la quería, ¿y tú? – respondió bruscamente sin mirarla. – Vamos a comer, que tengo hambre. – Anne le siguió con confusión.

Algo había pasado y ella no se había dado cuenta. Y era algo que parecía molestar mucho al moreno, tanto, que cuando pasaron frente al par de bragas de las cuales se había burlado con anterioridad, el gesto del moreno no fue otro que apartar la vista.

* * *

**Buenooo aquí ando de nuevo** :D** Lo de siempre, supongo, lamento la tardanza, pero la presion de la Selectividad me está haciendo polvo.**

**Así que por eso PIDOOOOOOOOO REVIEWS!!! por favor... que se que hay mucha gente que lee y no me dice nada... anda que no os cuesta nah apretar el botoncito y ponerme en dos frases lo que pensais! un poko de caridad humana para esta escritora frustrada...**

**Y hasta aquí por ahora ^^ Espero que os haya sacado por lo menos la sonrisilla jeje **

**Saludos,**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	4. Las nuevas parejas de Hogwarts

**4. Las nuevas parejas de Hogwarts**

Lily observaba, al estilo elfo doméstico atormentado, como James destruía su dieta sana atiborrándose a salchichas, huevos y bacon. A su vez, ella se alimentaba a cuentagotas de un zumo de calabaza y un muslo de pollo.

Todo el que viese aquello, sin pararse a pensar si quiera en lo que hacia, abría la boca y los ojos adoptando la típica pose de tragafichas de feria. En primer lugar, que Lily Evans y James Potter estuviesen comiendo _juntos _era un reto a todas las leyes de la naturaleza. Pero, después de que todo espectador hubiese asimilado ese duro golpe al transcurso de su vida diaria, el hecho de que fuese Lily, la perfecta Lily Evans, la que estuviese manchándose los carrillos de la cara a la hora de comer y no James, que en su lugar estaba observando a la pelirroja, sentado con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y bebiendo a cada rato un sorbito de zumo, era sin duda una burla mortal a lo que durante tantos años todo el colegio había asumido como verdad absoluta: Lily y James JAMÁS podrían estar juntos, en ningún lugar, ni si quiera en la mesa de la comida, y si eso sucedía, habría efectos secundarios como los presentes.

Por eso, cuando Sirius entró en el comedor seguido de cerca por Anne, que mostraba de nuevo su gesto canino ante el hecho de ser arrastrada, precisamente, de la misma manera que un perro, ahogó un grito de espanto y aceleró el ritmo hasta llegar frente a sus compañeros de casa.

- ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? – inquirió como alarmado por una gigantesca atrocidad.

James frunció el ceño a la vez que un mechón pelirrojo resbalaba hasta su cara.

- No me mires así, Cornam…Lily… ¡Auch! – Anne le miró con firmeza – Esto, ¡Evans! – tras unos segundos de silencio acompañado de la mano por la incomprensión ante los actos de unos y de otros, Sirius suspiró y se sentó al lado de James, seguido de Anne, que ocupó seriamente un lugar a la vera del Black – Me da igual que os hayáis intercambiado el cuerpo, las bragas o lo que sea, – James frunció el ceño aún más ante la mención de la ropa interior femenina - pero ante todo seguís siendo Potter y Evans, algo transformados, pero Potter y Evans al fin y al cabo.

- ¿Y qué? – inquirió Lily con voz grave desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sirius abrió los ojos sin creerse que no le hubiesen comprendido.

- Lo que el burro este quiere decir es que Lily jamás comería como un cerdo y James nunca sujetaría un vaso de zumo como si se tratase de un instrumento de tortura. – Lily miró el vaso que aún sostenía entre sus manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa comprendiendo al fin a lo que se refería su amiga – Y tampoco lo dejaría con asco. Lily, por Merlín, nunca creí que fueses tan pija…

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió James limpiándose la boca con una servilleta demasiado usada.

- Cuando Remus dijo que buscaseis una excusa por la cual debíais estar las veinticuatro horas del día juntos se refería precisamente a esto, Potter – continuó Anne – Tenéis que intentar que nadie descubra nada extraño en vuestro comportamiento.- Ambos Gryffindors abrieron la boca acompañando el gesto con un breve "Ah…" - Para el resto de personas seguís siendo Potter – indicó señalando el cuerpo del moreno desde el que le miraba la inconfundible Lily – … y Evans – terminó señalando a su _amigo._.

Lily miró por el rabillo del ojo a James, que se colocaba el mechón que anteriormente había caído a su cara con las manos aún manchadas de aceite.

- Potter, quita las manos llenas de mierda de mi pelo – masculló la expelirroja entre dientes.

- A eso nos referimos – comentó Sirius con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Hola – los cuatro se giraron hacia Remus, que acababa de llegar a la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Lily, aunque para el resto de personas fuese James.

- ¿Y Frank y Peter? – inquirió _el pelirroja_.

- Tenían otras cosas que hacer y… ¿qué hacéis? – preguntó con sorpresa mirando a Sirius y Anne.

Los Gryffindors se miraron entre sí y fruncieron el ceño.

- Nada – contestó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. Remus suspiró y señaló con la mano las esposas, que sobre la mesa, dejaban a la vista algo que podría pertenecer a un sin fin de explicaciones. - ¿Qué? Ya nos habías visto antes…

- Claro que sí, pero el resto del colegio no – explicó el castaño. Anne se tapó el grillete con el puño del jersey y Sirius la imitó, pero aún quedaba a la vista la cadena.

Todos estaban concentrados en buscar una solución a ese pequeño problema de encarcelamiento, cuando Frank y Alice llegaron a la mesa agarrados de la mano.

- Hola gente – saludó el rubio ocupando su lugar al lado de Remus, acompañado de Alice, que se sentó al lado de su novio.

Al momento, Remus miró a Sirius, que negó asustado con la cabeza. Quedaba claro cual era la solución, y era tan absurda, que el moreno se sintió estúpido por no haberla pensado antes. Sin embargo, aunque absurda, era rebajante.

- Daos la mano – resolvió Remus con diversión en voz alta. Anne enarcó una ceja y miró a Lily, que desde el cuerpo de James sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no pienso darte la mano, Black – anunció la rubia con seriedad.

- Comprendo que no quieras estropear tu reputación de frígida, pero lo que aquí importa es _mí_ reputación. – aclaró petulantemente. - No puedo darte la mano, lo siento por ti…

- ¿No puedes? – repitió la rubia con incredulidad.

- Sí… vamos, ni puedo ni quiero… - masculló Sirius. Y Anne, molesta por aquello, alargó el brazo y agarró la mano del moreno, que, como si de un cubito de hielo en la espalda hablásemos, pegó un bote y miró a los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor. - ¿Pero qué haces?

- Mi reputación es lo de menos, es estropear la _tuya_ lo que me interesa – se burló la rubia imitando su arrogancia.

- Un problema resuelto – enumeró Remus con alegría. – Veo que lo de la ropa también lo habéis resuelto… Bueno, más o menos… Bien, dos problemas resueltos – declaró enseñando dos dedos y fijándose en Lily y James.

- Espera, espera – le interrumpió Sirius - ¿Cómo que dos problemas resueltos? Y… ¿qué querías decir con eso de "más o menos"? – preguntó elevando el labio superior - ¿Se supone que tengo que ir por la vida vestido de payaso y dado de la mano a la mona de la feria?

- Mira Black, si prefieres ir por "la vida" – imitó Anne con voz gutural – enrollado en una sábana – comparó – Definitivamente sería más recomendable considerar que el juego este además te ha afectado al cerebro.

- Anne tiene razón, Hocicos – opinó James – Así pasáis por una pareja algo excéntrica, pero pareja al fin y al cabo.

Sirius les miró a todos con incomprensión. ¿Qué mosca les había picado?... ¿Pareja? Si alguna vez tuviese que ser pareja de algo de esa rubia loca ¡no sería por voluntad propia!... Y en realidad… así era, pensó asqueado.

- Bueno, Potter, tú tampoco eres el más indicado para hablar – comentó Anne con fastidio. A ella le hacía la misma gracia que a Sirius el tener que ir por la vida dados de la mano - ¿Qué vais a inventaros para ir todo el día juntos?

De pronto, Lily, carraspeó y miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, en la que se estaba sentando un chico castaño a la vez que miraba a James, que en ese momento, rompía la servilleta manchada que anteriormente había usado, algo para nada femenino y que la Lily verdadera nunca haría.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lily? – inquirió Anne, y todos los demás fijaron la vista en el objetivo de la expelirroja. Bobby fruncía el ceño mirando a James, o mejor dicho, al cuerpo de Lily.

- Oh… fíjate – murmuró el Gryffindor con una sonrisa perversa.

Sin avisar, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hasta el Ravenclaw, que aún le miraba con confusión. Lily observaba todo aquello sentada en la mesa y en estado de shock al ver a su propio cuerpo caminar contoneando las caderas.

- Hola, Bobby bobo – ronroneó James utilizando las mejores armas de seducción de la pelirroja, tan seductoras, que le otorgaban un matiz de ridiculez demasiado elevado.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó el chico confuso.

- Oh, ¡no te centres en lo banal! – exclamó de pronto sentándose en las rodillas del Raven - ¿No me vas a decir nada? – inquirió adoptando unos pucheros aún más absurdos.

- Emm…

- ¡Lily! – los dos, el _pelirroja_ y el castaño, se giraron hacia la verdadera Lily, que sujetándose las gafas de su nuevo cuerpo, las cuales habían resbalado por su ajena nariz, daba la vuelta a la mesa y se dirigía hacia ellos – Anda, vamos…- masculló agarrando a su cuerpo de un brazo - Lo siento Bobby, le ha sentado mal el zumo de calabaza – se excusó sin poder evitar una sonrisa demasiado… evansniana.

El castaño enarcó una ceja ante el gesto y observó con confusión como los Gryffindors salían por la puerta del comedor con rapidez, siendo el cuerpo de Lily agarrado por el de James, que no podía evitar contonear las caderas.

-----

- ¡Has flirteado con él desde mi cuerpo! – repitió James con sobreactuada indignación. - ¡Le has sonreído como sólo puede sonreír una chica! Creía que esas sonrisas estaban escritas en vuestro ADN…

Lily se paseaba de un lado a otro ignorando a su cuerpo, que se hallaba sentado a los pies de un árbol. Desde luego eso no podía seguir así… ¡no iba a funcionar! Encima, el maldito pedante se había atrevido a burlarse de Bobby ¡cómo si fuese ella! Ya nunca podría volver a mirarle a la cara. Qué desastre… Aunque había una forma de calmar sus venazos hormonales. Si fuesen pareja, esos arranques de seducción femenina deforme estarían destinados únicamente hacia ella y eso era algo que aún podía soportar, por lo menos un día más.

- Vale, Potter – cogió aire y le miró con seriedad – A partir de ahora tú y yo somos pareja ¿de acuerdo? – James abrió los ojos y se puso en pie de un salto.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir, Evans?

- Que somos pareja, así podemos estar juntos las veinticuatro horas del día y nos deshacemos de tus ataques a mi mundo pers… ¡ah! – Lily observó aterrada como su cuerpo se abalanzaba hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa bestial. - ¡Pero qué haces!

- Somos novios ¿no? Habrá que hacerlo creíble…

- ¿Estás loco? – inquirió la prefecta alejándose de ella misma – Yo jamás voy a besarte a ti y mucho menos dentro de mí misma – declaró chocando con una piedra y tropezando hacia atrás. – Además, no somos novios, sólo tenemos que parecerlo.

- Yo no puedo fingir eso – determinó James poniendo pucheros.

- Vamos, por favor, siempre has sido el mayor mentiroso en la historia de Hogwarts y ahora no vas a poder simular que eres mi novio…

- Novia – le rectificó el Gryffindor con retintín.

- Es lo mismo… - murmuró.

James se terminó de levantar de forma normal, sin intenciones lascivas ni asesinas, y se situó frente a su propio cuerpo. Levantando una mano, revolvió su pelo y lo miró fijamente. Después de aquello, sacudió el jersey que Lily se había puesto el día anterior y adoptó un gesto de fastidio bastante común en la pelirroja.

- Si vamos a hacer que somos los que aparentamos, hagámoslo bien.

..0.0

Al cabo de dos horas, todo Hogwarts estaba al corriente de la nueva noticia: la prefecta Lily Evans había sucumbido al acoso y derribo del Capitán de Gryffindor, James Potter. Las malas lenguas ya habían hecho de las suyas, asegurando una posible ruptura de la relación debido a terceras personas o a problemas personales aún más peliagudos. Sin embargo, los dos Gryffindors vivían su particular romance apartados de cualquier círculo social. Aunque aquello no siempre resultaba posible…

Dos chicas de sexto cruzaron caminando femeninamente ante Lily y James, que se dirigían hacia la biblioteca en busca de sus compañeros de casa. Y justo cuando las dos féminas miraron a la pareja, James, desde el cuerpo de Lily, pellizco a su propio codo y miró hacia otra dirección.

- Evans, colócate el paquete y guíñales el ojo – susurró James con un acento delicado que intentó ocultar con un deje de tos.

Lily se paró de golpe y miró su propio cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos! – apremió James.

- No pienso hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué? – se exasperó el exmoreno.

- Se supone que estamos juntos, no puedes ir tonteando por ahí con otras, y mucho menos estando yo delante – replicó con molestia bajando el tono de voz.

- No te comprendo – masculló James cruzándose de brazos – ¿No se supone que no somos pareja de verdad? Pues entonces ¿qué más da? Además, ni si quiera soy yo el que tontea con ellas, eres tú misma…

- ¿Es que acaso tu única neurona se ha ido de fiesta? – inquirió la prefecta con incredulidad.

- Sí, es que a ella le gusta más trabajar en casa – comentó James socarronamente señalando su propia cabeza, que en aquel momento estaba siendo utilizada por Lily.

La expelirroja bufó y continuó caminando.

Cuando entraron en la biblioteca, Anne levantó una mano y la sacudió en el aire. A su lado, un Sirius con cara de perro levantó los ojos de un gran tomo de pociones y los miró.

- Ya era hora, pensábamos que a Evans le habían vuelto a entrar ganas de mear.

- No, yo me he cuidado de beber poco para no sufrir ese tormento – masculló Lily desde el cuerpo de James.

- Me refería a James – aclaró el moreno mirando al cuerpo de su amigo con una ceja levantada.

- Por Merlín, esto es más complicado que escapar de McGonagall en plena noche – exclamó James sentándose en la mesa y cogiendo un volumen de _Hechizos cómodos y rápidos para todo tipo de desastres_. – Hocicos… ¿qué haces leyendo ese libro de pociones? , ¿Qué pretendes, darle de beber una poción a la carta, o qué?

Sirius suspiró cuando Anne tiró de su brazo para recoger otro libro de encima de la mesa.

- Si no podemos arreglar la carta, habrá que encontrar soluciones alternativas. No querrás quedarte en el cuerpo de Evans eternamente…

James enarcó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, ante lo que Lily frunció el ceño. Sonriente, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se echó hacia delante y susurró con voz queda:

- ¿Sabes que somos novios?

Sirius bufó, Anne no pudo evitar una mal disimulada sonrisa y Lily alargó la mano e hizo el intento de pegar una colleja a su propia nuca, pero cuando cayó en ese pequeño detalle, cogió aire y devolvió la mano a su sitio.

- Bueno, he encontrado un hechizo reparador mágico. – Remus salió de detrás de una estantería con un fino volumen de hechizos avanzados – Aquí pone como ejemplo una escoba, así que lo que no sé es si reparará la carta devolviéndola al punto exacto del juego en el que se encontraba.

Sirius cogió aire y se levantó, se estiró y bostezó, alzando los brazos hacia arriba y provocando que Anne tuviese que levantarse con él y pegarse a su costado para permitir el capricho del Gryffindor.

- Black, algún día de estos me vengaré… - susurró la rubia con furia. Sirius sonrió y bajó los brazos.

- Pues entonces, vamos a cenar y luego a probar el hechizo ese – resolvió el moreno mirando de reojo a Anne, que había intentado cruzarse de brazos con molestia pero se frenó al recordar su estado junto al Black.

..0.0.0

El Gran comedor estaba atestado de alumnos, como la mayor parte de los días, pero aquel domingo el motivo era otro aparte de un hambre inusual.

Cuando Anne y Sirius hicieron acto de aparición dados de la mano, un murmullo se elevó desde todos los rincones del salón, que se incrementó cuando Lily y James entraron tras la anterior pareja, sin darse la mano, pero uno al lado del otro.

- Esto es lo más bochornoso que me ha pasado en la vida – masculló Anne después de escuchar a una chica de Hufflepuf quejarse porque cuando había estado con Sirius éste nunca le había dado la mano.

- No te quejes, rubia, por lo menos tú comienzas tu carrera masculina con el mejor espécimen del colegio… - presumió el moreno caminando con parsimonia.

- No me llames rubia, Black – le espetó.

Por detrás, Lily, desde el cuerpo de James, miraba azorada el brillante suelo, desde donde la cara de James le devolvía la mirada por el reflejo. Con fastidio sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca a la cara del chico, que evidentemente, y al ser ella en ese momento, se la devolvió. La expelirroja sonrío y levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada de varias chicas, que parecieron derretirse entre lágrimas de desconsuelo al recibir la sonrisa del recién comprometido merodeador.

A su lado James caminaba erguido y orgulloso, sacando un pecho que siempre había soñado con tocar y contoneando unas caderas que le habían hecho babear durante años. Ahora que miraba el mundo desde la perspectiva de Evans era capaz de percibir las miradas lascivas del resto del alumnado masculino y, algo molesto, se preguntó si acaso la prefecta no lo habría notado antes. Si era así, tendría que mantener una seria charla de pareja con ella.

- He estado practicando el hechizo con una vuela pluma rota que tenía hace tiempo, y ha funcionado perfectamente. – les informó Remus cuando llegaron a la mesa.

- Sí, pero también es cierto que la vuela pluma es un producto certificado por la industria mágica y la carta es un producto inestable creado por James… - todos se giraron a mirar a Frank, que después de su apunte se encogió de hombros y se volvió a centrar en su estofado de ala de hipógrifo.

- Bueno, ahora, después de recordar lo imbécil que es Potter, cuéntanos en qué consiste el hechizo, Lupin. – pidió Anne.

- Lo de estúpida tendríamos que discutirlo entre tú y yo, no sé quién se merece más el puest…

-¡Vale! – gruñó Remus con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una mirada teleidoscópica por todos los presentes. – Tenemos que reunirnos en nuestra habitación esta noche. Llevad vuestras varitas – especificó mirando a Anne – y una prenda que vistieseis antes de que todo se empezase a liar.

- ¿Mi propia ropa, dices? – inquirió Sirius con mofa

- Eh… sí, vaya… - masculló Remus frotándose la barbilla.

Hubo un silencio tan sólo interrumpido por los campaneos de los cubiertos y el murmullo de fondo. Sirius miraba a Anne interesado. La Gryffindor se mordisqueaba el labio inferior con nerviosismo (lo cual provocó un reflejo en el propio labio del merodeador) y golepaba su estofado con el tenedor. Era como si la rubia supiese algo que los demás no sabían y, en lugar de buscar una solución, se plantease si comunicar su secreto a los demás o no.

- Baley y yo tenemos que ir a compartir un momento de intimidad – comunicó Sirius sobresaltándolos a todos. Anne le miró con un horror incrédulo y más tarde, se levantó a causa del tirón que el moreno le había propinado a su brazo. Sin cambiar la mueca de su cara, miró al resto de sus compañeros y negó con la cabeza, alejándose hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

Sirius caminaba con decisión y, tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta, frenó en seco y acorraló a la rubia contra la pared.

- Pensaba que estabas bromeando con eso de "momento de intimidad", Black – los dos se miraban directamente a los ojos - ¡Apártate! – gruñó la Gryffindor a la vez que empujaba al moreno con un resultado poco efectivo.

Anne volvió a mirarle, frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose qué diablos querría el moreno situándose en aquella posición tan ventajosa para él, ridícula para ella y comprometedora para ambos.

- Dime, Baley… ¿Qué estabas pensando en la mesa? – Anne abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego frunció una sonrisa maquiavélica.

- Black, Black… tienes una forma de imaginar tan negra como tu nombre – deshiló con gracia – Podré estar esposada a ti, rebajada hasta el punto de tener que usar tu ropa, pero aún conservo mi intimidad cerebral, gracias. – finiquitó intentando deshacerse nuevamente de aquel medio abrazo terrorífico.

- No, rubia – interrumpió el moreno acercándose más a ella y sujetándole las muñecas – Me vas a decir qué es eso que tú sabes y que podría ayudarnos para arreglar las cosas y luego me vas a explicar por qué maldiciones te lo reservabas para ti ¿tanto te gusta estar a mi lado? – ronroneó acariciando con su aliento el oído de la muchacha.

- Ah, ah – negó la chica sin intimidarse por la cercanía del Gryffindor – ya no me asustan tus juegos seductores, Black. – el moreno se distanció un poco, mirándola con curiosidad – Está bien, te diré qué es lo que he leído esta tarde en la biblioteca, para qué nos serviría y por qué no lo he dicho en el salón. Pero antes, - susurró mirándole intencionadamente los labios - quiero que me sueltes y te separes de mí tanto como esta cadena te permita.

Sirius se alejó sin apartar de su mente aún la estupefacción que la seguridad Baleyriana le había producido.

- Se llama _"Lazo compartitivo"_ – explicó – es un encantamiento que realizan dos personas por el que señalan que todo lo de uno será también del otro y viceversa. Si lo hiciésemos podríamos ponernos cada uno nuestra ropa porque, en cierto modo, sería del otro y no propia. Así, podríamos también hacer el hechizo que dice Lupin y así arreglar la carta y acabar con todo – determinó mirando a Sirius fijamente – Pero no lo he dicho allí porque sino nos obligarían a hacerlo.

Sirius asintió y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y qué? Qué más da que nos obliguen si es la mejor idea que has tenido en tu vida, Baley, es más, no tendrían ni que obligarnos porque yo estoy totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo – comunicó con presunción – todo con tal de no volver a dormir una noche más contigo. Cuando lo arreglásemos todo, deshacemos el hechizo, y punto.

- Ahí está el problema, _Black_ – le interrumpió Anne cansada del argumento tan simplista del moreno – Es un hechizo vinculante. Irrompible. Lo realizaban antes en las ceremonias de matrimonio, cuando todo era sumamente tradicionalista, y hoy en día hace falta ir al juzgado mágico para realizarlo, firmar un par de acuerdos que declaren que se hace todo por voluntad propia y atestiguar los motivos por los que se ha tomado esa decisión. Si lo realizamos por nuestra cuenta, ya nunca podremos deshacerlo.

* * *

**Hooola queridos lectorcillos, jeje. **

**Como siempre, perdonad mi retraso y todo eso. Esta estudiante medio loca anda pensando en el final de curso y no tiene casi tiempo ni imaginación para ponerse a escribir, asíque, igualmente, disculpad mi fracaso como inventiva en este capítulo.**

**¿El siguiente? Quién sabe... quizás mañana o quizás en agosto (espero que eso no sea así) Por lo que armemonos de paciencia hasta que acabe la selectividad y respire profundamente. **

**De nuevo os ruegoooo reviews, en serio, se que hay un monton de gente que me lee, me agrega a favoritos, etc, y no les costaría nada decirme "HOLA, A ESTADO HORRIBLE" ;) asíq si haceis el favor...**

**Sin más que hablar, y dispuesta a ponerme con la química**

**Saludos,**

**Ilisia Brongar**


	5. Compromiso comprometedor

**5. Compromiso comprometedor**

Sirius Black lanzaba suspiros al aire de incredulidad y escupía maldiciones hacia el suelo.

Si había algo que estaba claro era que aquella semana no era la mejor de su vida. Había perdido toda su ropa, que ahora le abrasaba el cuerpo con sólo su proximidad (exceptuando en aquellas situaciones que se encontrase la misma sobre el cuerpo de la rubia) y había quedado enlazado con una esposa que pesaba dos toneladas a la frágil muñeca de la mujer más frígida de todo Hogwarts. Hasta McGonagall se permitía echar una cana al aire más a menudo que esa Gryffindor.

Y ahora, para colmo, esto. La única manera de realizar el hechizo que les permitiría arreglar la maldita carta causante de todo, y que aún así no sabían con certeza si lograría devolverles a su estado habitual, era realizar un conjuro vinculante tradicionalista que convertiría todas sus posesiones, las pocas que le quedaban, en propiedad de aquella loca bruja antimagia.

De pronto, un leve carraspeo le hizo regresar a aquella delirante realidad. Enfurruñado, bajó la cabeza hasta centrar sus ojos en la mirada incómoda de la rubia que aún se hallaba empotrada entre su pecho y la pared.

La situación, examinada objetivamente, era graciosísima. Por lo menos desde la altura de su visión. Sin poder hacer nada más que mirar a algún punto del techo o del final del corredor, la rubia cogía aire con profundidad y cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, como pendiente de una cuenta hacia atrás en el interior de su cabeza. Divina paciencia…

- ¿En qué diabólico momento se te ocurrió pensar que ese hechizo de compromiso era ideal para nuestra situación? – inquirió el moreno con voz grave y lentitud.

Anne suspiró rodando los ojos y, por fin, levantó la barbilla enfrentando la fría mirada del moreno.

- Oye, mira Black… - comenzó tomando aire – Yo me encuentro en la misma desagradable posición que tú, incluso peor – señaló con una mirada significativa – Lo único que intento es encontrar la solución más rápida posible para poder alejarme de ti a no menos de cuarenta metros durante por lo menos un mes – declaró con firmeza – Así que simplemente olvídalo, ¿vale? Ha sido una estupidez proponerte algo así…

Sirius estaba retirándose pensativo para dejarle espacio a la rubia, decidido a acabar con aquella conversación y no volver a hablar de esa idea absurda a no ser que fuese totalmente necesario cuando, de pronto, reaccionó asimilando sus palabras.

- ¿Proponérmelo? – inquirió, mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa y confusión, sabiendo que aquello significaba que para ella no había ningún problema en realizar ese delirante suicidio personal; como si no encontrara una sola razón lo suficientemente importante como para realizar un hechizo compartitivo, porque él, si tenía que ver con aquella majara, ni si quiera el no poder usar su propia ropa, o el estar esposado a su muñeca le podría haber hecho pensar algo asi. – Así que, para ti, no hay ningún problema en que todo lo mío sea tuyo y lo tuyo mío… interesante, Baley – masculló paladeando con la lengua en señal de satisfacción.

- No seas estúpido. – gruñó la chica.

Sin embargo había algo extraño en su comportamiento. Era como si de pronto el aire le faltase y escapar de allí fuese lo primordial. De ese modo comenzó a empujar a Sirius, que la contenía sin esfuerzo y con humor, y a mascullar palabras que, debido a la fuerza y a los nervios imprevistos, no tenían ningún sentido para los oídos del moreno.

- Tranquila, rubita, comprendo que haya sido imposible para ti resistirte a mis encantos… pero de ahí a querer darme todo lo tuyo…

- ¡Estúpido! – gritó Anne, provocando el penetrante silencio que suele venir tras una explosión tan repentina - ¿No ves que tus juegos absurdos de atractivo rompe corazones me dan igual? – continuó mirándole – Quiero alejarme de ti ya y sé que tú también quieres, o sino ¿a qué vino eso de romper tu camiseta y tirarla por la ventana, ah? – inquirió, con un curioso rencor en la voz – No seas hipócrita también conmigo. Acabemos esto de una vez, de una manera u otra, necesito acabarlo ya. No soporto estar a tu lado un segundo más, aguantando tus arranques de niño mimado.

El moreno escuchó las palabras de la Gryffindor en silencio, pero adoptando una seriedad poco común en él… durante el tiempo que había estado unido a ella. Y entonces se dio cuenta de ello. De que, desde que permanecía esposado a aquella rubia, sonreír le costaba poco y gastar bromas como antes las gastaba había vuelto a ser común en él. Porque sólo sus amigos lo sabían, pero desde que se había enterado, el verano pasado, de la muerte de su tío Alphard, el único de su horripilante familia que se había atrevido a mantener el contacto con él y ayudarle cuando más lo necesitaba prestándole algunos galeones y un par de comidas en su casa de Londres, el moreno Black no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Sus amigos estaban convencidos de que la decepción de que nadie de su familia se acercase siquiera a su entierro había sido un duro golpe para el moreno, pero en realidad Sirius sentía que le había abandonado la única persona en la que encontró el apoyo y quizás la osadía para revelarse contra su familia y abandonar aquella casa lúgubre y maliciosa en la que aún vivía su hermano pequeño, que ahora le odiaba malmetido por las sibilinas palabras de su madre, rodeado de aquel aura de Artes Oscuras y ánimas horripilantes. Nunca volvió a desear regresar a aquella casa de Grimmauld Place.

Sintió miedo, pánico de que ese sentimiento reconfortante desapareciese y de pronto y sin previo aviso, al recordar los ojos y la cara de su inocente hermano pequeño, unió a la presencia de la chica aquella isla de paz que había supuesto estar tan solo un día a su lado. Y eso, le produjo un pánico aún más aterrador.

Pero, para suerte del Black, su orgullo era demoledor. Si ella no quería estar a su lado, él lo quería aún menos. ¿Alejarse? ¿ella? Era él quien quería no volver a verla en su vida. ¿Qué su olor le resultaba agradable? ¿Qué a su lado había conciliado el sueño aún cuando hacía meses que no lo conseguía? Todo eso era falso, nadie lo sabía, y si nadie había conseguido averiguarlo, él lo borraría absolutamente de su cabeza. Y haría lo posible por alejarse de ella.

- ¿Has acabado? – susurró mirando hacia la pared.

Anne tragó saliva, y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la fría mirada del golpeador tan distante como hacía años.

- Sí… - gimió casi para sí misma, intentando aparentar una seguridad que sólo transmitió arrepentimiento. Aunque eso, para Sirius, no fue más que una declaración de principios.

- Bien, entonces, vayamos a algún lugar, hagamos el hechizo ese, y reunámonos con los demás para acabar con esto cuanto antes. – dijo sin ninguna nota de sensibilidad en la voz – sólo entonces podré volver a dormir tranquilo.

Anne cogió aire, rehaciéndose en su seguridad inexistente. Desde luego, así era mejor. Acabar con esa locura era lo que debían hacer… pero aún no entendía por qué entonces, un sabor amargo se había instalado en su paladar.

***

Recorrieron los pasillos, a aquella hora de la noche en penumbra, hasta llegar a la puerta de doble ala maciza de la biblioteca. Anne miraba a Sirius de reojo de vez en cuando. No recordaba desde qué momento, el hecho de que el moreno le dirigiese alguna muestra de atención había comenzado a ser imprescindible para ella. A veces sentía la necesidad de hablar, aunque fuese de alguna tontería como la falta de luz o la humedad de las esquinas, pero su escaso orgullo y su intuición se lo impedían. Mejor era callar.

- ¿Recuerdas cuál era el libro? – Anne asintió, sin hablar. Aquello, que el moreno ni si quiera insinuase algún insulto, era más insultante que los maltratos psicológicos a los que se había acostumbrado.

En silencio, y con la varita del moreno enarbolando un potente _lumus_, fueron arrastrándose entre las enormes estanterías de la biblioteca. De vez en cuando, Anne creía sentir como si alguien le mirase, pero apartaba esa idea de su mente y volvía a centrarse en dirigir al moreno hacia la zona donde estaba aquel tomo viejo de _Magia tradicional y hechizos irrompibles_. No sabía por qué, y aún sabiendo que el Gryffindor ya no volvería a sonreírle con socarronería por algún motivo exagerado que sólo él conocía, permanecer a su lado en la semioscuridad de aquella gigantesca sala repleta de antiguos conocimientos le hacía sentirse segura, protegida…

Finalmente divisó la chapa voladora que señalaba el comienzo de la zona de _Hechizos verbales/varita, _que muy pocas veces había pisado.

Sirius miró el letrero y enarcó una ceja. Cada día se sorprendía más de lo absurdo que resultaban los índices de búsqueda en aquella biblioteca. Pensó que debía haber miles y miles de hechizos verbales que se usaban con varita, por no decir todos. Pero justo cuando estaba intentando recordar algún hechizo que no se realizase con varita, Anne frenó delante de él y se chocó con ella, aunque se apartó rápidamente y abandonó su mirada soñadora para recuperar la seriedad que había decidido adoptar.

- Es este – susurró la rubia, aunque su voz se expandió por el pasillo de la estantería como si hubiese sido un grito – aunque, sinceramente, no me gusta mucho tener que utilizar una magia irrompible… - sin darse cuenta había estado apunto de pedirle que no lo hiciesen. No porque tuviese algo que quisiese guardar, o simplemente porque no le apeteciese que sus cosas las cogiese el moreno, sino porque súbitamente, intentó recuperar aquella sonrisa burlona que el muchacho solía dirigirle. Pero no lo consiguió.

- ¿Y cuándo te gusta a ti utilizar la magia? – le espetó con desdén. Anne bajó la vista y suspiró. Aquello cada vez le hacía menos gracia.

Retomaron el camino de vuelta, atajando por algunos pasillos que antes no se les había ocurrido utilizar, y finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca. Pero antes de que pudiesen traspasarla, Filch se asomó son cara indagante y alumbró con una desgastada y algo torcida varita la zona más cercana a la puerta, sin abandonar el alfeizar, como temiendo que pudiese ser una broma. Sirius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, tirando de la rubia para esconderse detrás del escritorio de la bibliotecaria, y pensó que aquella habría sido una buena jugarreta para el joven portero. Cuando este se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, Sirius volvió a alzar la varita y se fijó en la cara de Anne, que suspiró aliviada.

- No creo que podamos salir de aquí ahora, conozco a Filch, se quedará tras la puerta algún tiempo. – "y no tengo el mapa del merodeador" pensó.

- Ah… - masculló la chica simplemente. Sirius rodó los ojos y se dirigieron a una mesa algo apartada de la puerta. Al sentarse, Anne alzó el libro y se puso a buscar.

Sirius entrevió algunas cosas tan absurdas como: _hechizo de vinculación de un anillo al dedo_ o _hechizo de esposamiento imperecedero… _

- ¡Para! – Anne se sobresaltó y miró al moreno con los ojos abiertos como platos y el verde amarillento de sus ojos brillando ante la luz de la varita. Sirius estuvo apunto de reír. – Mira, _hechizo de esposamiento imperecedero – _leyó. Y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Sabía que había dibujado una sonrisa de suficiencia, esa típica sonrisa suya con la que quería decir "soy bueno, eh?", pero al darse cuenta, la borró de su cara al instante, adoptando una seriedad absurda y bastante cómica. Tanto, que Anne retuvo una carcajada en forma de risa floral. Sirius notó a su corazón golpearle desde dentro.

Ese gesto del moreno animó a la Gryffindor, que se dispuso a leer lo que el merodeador había señalado, pero cuando terminó de hacerlo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Sirius la observaba de cerca, sorprendido aún por su absurdo comportar, por la magnífica risa de la bruja y por el estado de shock en el que había entrado al escucharla. Eso cada vez se ponía más difícil.

- Aquí habla de cómo esposar a alguien eternamente… pero no dice cómo se rompe. Además, tú mismo dijiste que se lo había inventado James, y espero que no metiese a colación un hechizo eterno… - murmuró casi para sí misma, volviendo a examinar la página.

Sirius continuaba examinándola, acariciando con el paladar de sus oídos la suave voz de la rubia, que en lugar de torpe y demasiado aguda, como le había parecido otras veces, de pronto se le presentaba cantarina y adorable. Arrugando la nariz sacudió la cabeza y se masajeó la sien. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era Anne Baley. La rara, absurda, y majadera Anne Baley que tenía una larga lista de castigos por perder la varita. Esa bruja loca rodeada de cachivaches sin ninguna utilidad y que siempre le había mirado con desdén a pesar de todo. ¿Y de pronto encontraba su voz adorable?

- Mira Baley, no es por ofender… pero tú de magia que se diga no es que controles demasiado – gruñó el moreno quitándole el libro de la mano. Anne pestañeó confusa y molesta – Deja aquí al servidor que es más diestro que tú en entender el lenguaje mágico- Anne Bufó y se cruzó de brazos, o mejor dicho, de brazo, puesto que la mano por la que se mantenía esposada al moreno se hallaba tirante al sujetar este el libro.

Y Sirius se tomó su tiempo. Comenzó a leer, siguió leyendo, y para Anne, releyó por lo menos tres veces el hechizo. La mezcla de palabras, movimientos de varita y fotos horripilantes de cadáveres esposados a lugares siniestros mediante arancelas brillantes no escondían ninguna solución. Intentó recordar cómo se podía hallar el contrahechizo de un truco como ese, y le pareció escuchar la voz de su profesor de encantamientos diciendo "sólo los hechizos terminados en consonante tienen una forma de revertirse, excepto casos puntuales que no tendremos en cuenta". Dudaba mucho que aquel hechizo del que nunca había oído hablar fuese uno de esos casos puntuales, pues solían ser hechizos sencillos que conocían y practicaban, hechizos que habían sido tratados coloquialmente por los magos y a los que se habían encargado de crear soluciones rápidas con hechizos contrarios. Así que suspiró hondo y finalmente habló.

- No tiene contrahechizo… - Anne carraspeó, como solicitando una disculpa, pero sólo recibió un golpe sordo del libro contra la mesa frente a su cara. – Pues hala, busca el otro.

Sirius observó como la rubia pasaba las hojas con molestia y desparpajo, sin mirar apenas lo que ponía en cada página, como atenta a algo único y totalmente reconocible. El chico elevó la mirada al techo, oculto en la negrura de los libros, y se preguntó si no estaría confundido en su determinante respuesta a aquel hechizo que habría sido tan consolador. Un simple movimiento de varita y ¡plaf!, asunto resuelto. Pero no, estaba casi seguro de que no podía tener contrahechizo y además, por un motivo extraño… tampoco quería que lo tuviese.

- Aquí está. – susurró Anne con frialdad, poniéndole el libro bajo la cabeza.

Una imagen de una pareja dados de la mano frente a u nmago que realizaba complejos movimientos ocupaba toda la página del lado derecho. Ahora Sirius comprendía por qué Anne no prestaba mucha atención a lo que ponía en las hojas que iba pasando. El hechizo parecía complejo. Con tinta dorada y caligrafía estilizada unas grandes letras se dibujaban en el margen superior de la hoja izquierda.

_Lazo compartitivo: Hechizo compartitivo de almas_

Sirius enarcó una ceja.

- Oye, rubia, creo que te has confundido…

- Black, no me llames rubia

- … aquí pone "…compartitivo de almas", y una cosa es dejar que mis calzoncillos sean tuyos, y otra muy diferente que nuestras almas se… ¿compartan? – continuó ignorando la interrupción de la molesta Gryffindor, que le quitó el libro de las manos y señaló al final de la página, donde, con letras mas pequeñas y de color rojo, se señalaba "_Finalidad y efectos secundarios del hechizo" _

- Bla, bla, bla… - comenzó la rubia saltándose las primeras líneas donde daba una explicación pomposa de lo seguro que había que estar para tomar la decisión de realizar un hechizo como ese – aquí: "el mago y bruja, bruja y bruja o mago y mago que decidan hacer este hechizo, buscarán compartir fidedignamente todas sus posesiones con el otro en cuestión, siendo suyo todo lo que poseen o poseerán en un futuro, sabiendo, como ya hemos mencionado anteriormente, que la seguridad de realizar este hechizo debe ser total y absoluta, puesto que los efectos secundarios si se realiza deliberadamente y sin consciencia de su importancia podrían ser desde el engaño a una estirpe al completo de magos hasta…" – parecía ser que el resto de la frase continuaba en el reverso de la hoja donde aparecía aquella romántica escena de una pareja contrayendo aquella unión. Anne dejó de leer y miró a Sirius con las cejas alzadas, intentando hacerle ver que era un exagerado.

- ¿Pero y entonces qué tiene que ver eso de las almas? – preguntó Sirius desconfiado.

- No lo sé, Black, será por eso que dice Flitwicht de que un mago es lo que ha cosechado en su vida o … ¡yo que sé! – exclamó en un susurro ahogado – Si piensas que quiero robar todas las pertenencias de tu familia o algo así, vas por mal camino. Si no confías en mí, pues no lo hacemos y punto.

Sirius marcó aún más la prominente arruga que se fruncía en su entrecejo. No es que desconfiase de la chica, aunque tampoco le apetecía que se enterase de que no era así… sino que aquel hechizo era bastante raro… la mención a las almas, en lugar de objetos de posesión o algún otro término más adecuado le resultaba extraño. Demasiado en realidad. Nunca había oído hablar de nada así, de un hechizo de pudiese hacer que dos almas fuesen compartidas. Le parecía una aberración a las leyes mágicas, puro producto de Artes Oscuras que no debería estar ahí, en una de las más escondidas estanterías de la biblioteca, pero al fin y al cabo, al alcance de cualquiera. No, no podía tratarse de un hechizo que manipulase el alma de nadie. Eso no era legal, y desde luego, no estaría allí si así fuese.

- Está bien, déjame que estudie las florituras y las palabras, y lo haremos aquí mismo. – masculló volviendo a atraer hacia él el viejo tomo.

- Tenemos que hacerlo los dos, mira – dijo señalando en algo parecido a unas instrucciones – "el hechizo puede ser realizado por un mago ajeno a la pareja o por ellos mismos, en tal caso, debe ser pronunciado a la vez"

- Oh, genial, encima tú tienes que hacer magia… - gruñó el moreno cruzándose de brazos y atrayendo hacia él a la rubia, que quedó a poca distancia de su cabeza.

- Lo siento mucho, Don Perfecto – respondió esta moviendo finamente sus labios, que como una caricia, expulsaron su cálido aliento sobre la nariz del Golpeador. Acto seguido, tiró de su mano y extrajo su varita del pantalón del moreno.

Sirius tragó saliva e hizo lo propio, diciéndose a sí mismo que aquel extraño comportamiento de su corazón y hormonas tenía que ser también efecto de la maldita "carta-potter".

Ambos susurraban en silencio, rozándose a veces con el brazo esposado, los extraños movimientos que el libro describía, que debían ir acompasados con las palabras del hechizo. Sirius, aún más molesto con su actitud, miraba de vez en cuando a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo, notando cómo las sombras de su cara bailaban titilantemente al ritmo de su propia varita. Pasado unos momentos, Anne le miró fijamente, y aunque el Black pensaba que le iba a soltar alguna de sus favoritas groserías, sólo abrió la boca y susurró:

- Ya está, ¿y tú? – lo cierto es que el moreno ni si quiera había hecho el movimiento una vez en condiciones. Pero no podía decirle que aún no había aprendido a la propia frikie anti-magia.

- Sí, claro – mintió, mirando de reojo el libro e intentando grabar en su mente cada movimiento y sílaba al compás.

- Vale, entonces apaga el _lumos _y hagámoslo.

Sirius pensó que aquellas palabras podrían malinterpretarse mucho, y con una sonrisa juguetona que revelaba el verdadero carácter del Black, susurró "_Nox"_ y la oscuridad se cernió entre ambos.

-Black… Sirius, dame la mano – el moreno pudo imaginar su cara de sorpresa cuando escuchó como la rubia tomaba la iniciativa pronunciando su nombre… ¿por primera vez? – Cuando cuente tres y te apriete la mano, empezamos ¿vale?

- Como tú digas – masculló, tanto por la amabilidad de la voz de la rubia como por notar cómo ella tomaba la iniciativa y le guiaba en lugar de ser al revés. – Uno… - Sirius repasó mentalmente los movimientos que había visto en el libro - … dos,… - el moreno tragó saliva, deseando que su alma fuese suya y nada más - …tres.

- ¡_Compartitium ánimus! – _pronunciaron ambos a la vez, con un ritmo sosegado y seguro y un movimiento que, a Sirius, le pareció que nacía del interior de su varita y no del recuerdo difuminado que tenía del libro.

Y de pronto, una luz violeta y dorada nació del centro que los separaba, entre las dos varitas, y como un imán, atrajo a dos luces azuladas que salieron del pecho de ambos jóvenes, que miraban aquello con una mezcla de fascinación y temor. Cuando las dos bolas, más clara la de Anne y azulada la de Sirius, llegaron al centro, junto a la luz morada y violeta, ambas se fusionaron y formando un constreñido revoltijo de colores morados, azules, amarillos y blancos. Volvió a dividirse, esta vez de un extraño color malva aderezado con brillos azules y dorados, ambas bolas recién separadas del mismo color, y se dirigieron con lentitud pero determinación al lugar del que, anteriormente, habían salido las pequeñas bolas azuladas.

Sirius sintió que un calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo cuando aquella masa de luz coloreada se introdujo en su pecho. Un calor agradable le recorrió cada poro de su cuerpo y le hizo creer que no pesaba nada, que no llevaba nada encima, ni la pesada esposa, que a su tacto desapareció, ni la incómoda ropa, ni si quiera su pelo. Era como si estuviese en algún lugar de la misma textura y temperatura que su cuerpo, de su mismo olor, como si todo el universo al completo fuese de pronto una prolongación de… Anne.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se encontró con la cara de la muchacha, iluminada por algún extraño resplandor que provenía de ella misma, con los ojos apretados y la mano, alrededor aún de la de él, también presionándole. Pero no lo sentía. Él no era capaz de distinguir ese apretón al que estaba sometida su mano, porque, si se paraba a pensarlo, a intentar distinguirlo, era como si todo su cuerpo estuviese sometido a ello. Como si Anne al completo le rodease y le abrazase con fuerza, convirtiendo todo su alrededor en ella misma… Y entonces supo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, porque cuando abrió sus ojos, ya no eran verde amarillento, ese verde tan vivo como las hojas recién nacidas de los almendros o las higueras del jardín de su tía Andrómeda. Eran azules, del mismo tono que la esfera que anteriormente había salido de su propio pecho y había regresado convertida en una marabunta de morados y dorados.

- Oh… – susurró Anne, mirando a la vez sus ojos.

Sirius se asustó. Aquello era… sensacional. Nunca se había sentido mejor, más rodeado de calor, en un bienestar tan completo. Pero sin embargo, nunca había tenido antes la sensación tan clara y certera de haber hecho algo de lo que más adelante se arrepentiría.

Con rapidez, alzó su varita y pronunció un _lumos_. Los ojos de Anne volvieron a la normalidad, aunque Sirius aún pudo diferenciar aquel brillo azulado en el fondo de su pupila, detrás del verde, del negro e incluso de aquel curioso amarillo. Lo mismo ocurrió con el resplandor amoratado que parecía rodearla, como un aura. Fue como si se hubiese extinguido, pero Sirius podía notarlo, podía sentirlo…

- Tus ojos… - volvió a susurrar la rubia – Ahora son… impresionantes.

Sirius imaginó que a él le había ocurrido algo parecido, y pensó que debía asegurarse de que no era demasiado extraño a la vuelta a su habitación. Se fijó de pronto en sus manos. Seguían entrelazadas, pero sin ejercer presión. Sirius la soltó, y de pronto aquella paz, aquel sentimiento de bienestar, desapareció, dejándole solo, desamparado y rodeado de aquel clima frío y envejecido; dejándole como había estado siempre. Intuyó, como antes, que a Anne le había pasado lo mismo, pues se rodeó los hombros con el brazo no esposado, como protegiéndose de la enorme estancia y la oscuridad.

- Será… será mejor que volvamos – masculló Sirius, molesto por su propia voz.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sorteando a los fantasmas de las casas y a algún prefecto que estaba terminando su guardia entre bostezos. Finalmente llegaron ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- _Libélula titilante _– susurró Anne.

Entraron en la sala común de su casa y, sin preverlo, sin esperarlo para nada, se encontraron con Lily, James y Lupin, que sentados frente a la chimenea encendida y encomendados a diversas tareas, parecían haberse quedado esperándoles.

- ¡Por fin! – gruñó una Lily despeinada y repantigada en una butaca mientras se estiraba con escándalo. James, que en realidad era la propia Lily, le miró con desaprobación.

- ¿Dónde habéis esta…? – Remus se interrumpió, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándoles con…¿diversión?

- Hemos estado en la biblioteca, buscando un hechizo para poder poseer cada uno nuestra ropa… - masculló Anne mirando al suelo. No comprendía por qué, pero era como si hubiese hecho algo que resultaba vergonzoso y le hubiesen pillado, como un niño al que atrapan haciendo algo malo.

- Podíais haber avisado en lugar de marcharos así de la cena… por un momento pensé que… bah, vamos a dormir – Lily desde su nuevo cuerpo se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la escalera de las chicas, parándose a escasos metros y reconduciéndose con malas pulgas hacia su nueva habitación.

James se levantó sonriendo y moviendo las cejas con malicia, y subió a la habitación de las chicas con rapidez. Remus no se movió, seguía mirándoles, observando el curioso silencio de Sirius y el sonrojo de Anne y, después de hacer un aspaviento hacia la chimenea, que se apagó, les precedió hacia las escaleras de los chicos.

Sirius tironeó débilmente de Anne, como si esta estuviese débil por algún motivo, y se situó detrás suya para subir las escaleras. La rubia ascendía con lentitud, como sumida en algún trance, y él procuraba no tocarla y se preguntaba cómo dormirían esa noche… porque sabía, de algún modo, que si dormían juntos volvería a inundarles aquella sensación de bienestar absoluto y… no, prefería no pensar en eso.

Pero del mismo modo tranquilo llegaron a la habitación. Lily, en el cuerpo de James, ya había hecho suya la cama y las mantas, cubriéndose con ellas hasta las orejas y dándoles la espalda deliberadamente.

Sirius volvió a mirar a Remus, que se quitaba las zapatillas con lentitud, sin apartar la vista de él. El moreno le sonrió, y fue como si no le costase para nada hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que de pronto un cansancio enorme había contaminado su cuerpo. Pestañeando para quitar de su mente aquella molesta sensación, observó cómo Anne se deshacía de los pantalones, ya sin ser observada por nadie excepto él, y rebuscaba entre el montón de ropa que aquella tarde el moreno había hecho llegar desde su habitación con un encantamiento invocador. La largura del jersey de Sirius, aún habiendo sido encogido para ella, tapaba lo que debía ser escondido, pero las piernas, a simple vista suaves y delicadas, hicieron que el moreno volviese a sentirse cansado y, manteniendo la mano al alcance de la rubia, se sentó en su cama y continuó observándola.

Anne parecía animada con el echo de haber podido tocar su ropa sin sufrir quemaduras, pero aún así se la notaba cansada y, sin saber exactamente por qué, Sirius se incorporó con esfuerzo y consiguió agarrarla justo en el momento en que las energías de ella perdían el equilibrio. De nuevo aquella sensación de magnífico bienestar se expandió por su cuerpo, y por el de Anne, que se apoyó enteramente en él, como buscando amplificar la sensación. Sirius pudo ver cómo el resplandor mortecino había vuelto a rodearla, y sintió una tremenda atracción por ella, por mirar sus ojos de nuevo.

Con cuidado le dirigió hasta la cama doselada y, con un movimiento compenetrado, ambos se tumbaron sobre las mantas. Sirius hizo un rápido gesto y, cuando Anne se dio cuenta, se hallaba tapada hasta el cuello. Aunque no llevaba ropa interior, misteriosamente no le importó y se acurrucó en el pecho del Gryffindor. Sirius la abrazó y, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase de ello, se durmieron con la misma serenidad que un bebe recién nacido.

Pero hubo alguien que sí se dio cuenta. Remus había observado todo aquello desde su cama y, sin saber si alegrarse por su amigo o preocuparse, se dio la vuelta y se durmió.

***

La mañana amaneció con nubes esponjosas, nubes estampadas en un cielo azul que desde luego pretendía dar a conocer a los alumnos la pronta llegada de la primavera y los exámenes.

Remus se levantó desperezándose con garbo a la vez que escuchaba un ruido atronador en el baño y pequeños grititos agudos que nunca hubiese pensado que podrían salir de la garganta de James. Sin querer saber qué ocurría ahí dentro, extendió el brazo hasta la cama de Peter y le sacudió, repitiendo el gesto con Frank.

- Lily ha decidido que hoy nos levantamos media hora antes – comunicó con pereza.

Murmullos de desaprobación se fueron propagando por la habitación hasta que se decidió a despertar a una de las nuevas parejas de Hogwarts. Descorrió los doseles y…

- ¡BLACK! – un grito animal despegó de la garganta de Anne, que se habría puesto en pie de inmediato si no fuese porque se hallaba imbuida entre los enormes brazos del moreno.

Este, que no pudo pasar indiferente a aquel chillido antinatural, dio un brinco enorme y se golpeó con el brazo de Remus, que aún estaba sujetando con incredulidad las cortinas de terciopelo rojo de la cama de su amigo.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa, mujer? – gruñó con la voz aún ronca.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? – inquirió con una voz tan aguda que Remus creyó que sólo la habrían escuchado los murciélagos - ¡Me estabas abrazando! ¡TÚ! Mientras yo estaba… - de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y se apresuró a presionar la manta contra su cadera.

Remus creyó que aquello era suficiente. Se dio la vuelta y suspirando se dirigió a la puerta del baño, de la que aún salían gritos incongruentes.

- Ejem… - dio un par de golpes a la madera y preguntó- : ¿Lily?

La puerta se abrió al instante y de ella salió un James con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza y otra alrededor del cuerpo, desde debajo de las axilas. Todo un hombre.

En cuanto salió a la habitación, ni si quiera Anne pudo reprimir una carcajada. Ver a James, agarrado con cara de pavor a una toalla mientras, al estilo del mejor jeque árabe, un turbante de color azul le envolvía la cabeza, era más de lo que podían pedir.

- ¿Te has duchado? – inquirió Sirius imitando el agudo tono de voz anterior de la rubia.

- ¡Era necesario! – se defendió la expelirroja. – Empezaba a darme demasiado asco vivir en este cuerpo y… he tomado medidas de seguridad para mantener la intimidad de vuestro amigo. – Aclaró ante las miradas de incredulidad de los presentes.

Pero seguro que Lily decidió que aquellas medidas de seguridad que había tomado eran de lo más ridículas y respetuosas cuando, al bajar a la sala común, se topó de frente con _una_ James sonriente, con ropa limpia y el pelo peinado en una desordenada coleta, que le brillaba a la luz del sol mañanero que entraba por las cristaleras.

- ¿Me has duchado? – preguntó Lily con incredulidad mirando a su cuerpo y sintiendo cómo el calor iba ascendiendo poco a poco por las mejillas de aquel varonil cuerpo.

- Sí – respondió James sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Anne y Sirius aceleraron el paso cuando escucharon los agudos chillidos en que se convirtió aquella perfecta mañana. Lily caminaba desde el cuerpo de James con una rectitud alarmante mientras que James se defendía evocando frases como "pensé que te gustaba ir limpia" o "vamos, no es la primera vez que veo un par de tetas" que, desde luego, no ayudaban en su reconciliación con su propio cuerpo.

Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, Anne se sentó al lado de Sirius bajo la atenta mirada de todas las presentes, que se habían despertado con la ilusión de que aquel "delirio" de amor, hubiese acabado antes de empezar. Pero una horda de suspiros se expandió por todo el comedor cuando les vieron aparecer y hasta sentarse sin soltarse de las manos, entrelazadas.

Sirius finalmente soltó con cuidado la mano de Anne, procurando que no se viese la esposa.

No habían intercambiado palabra en toda la mañana, excepto una petición malhumorada de la chica, pidiéndole que le alcanzase algo de ropa interior y unos pantalones. Era como si lo que habían hecho la noche anterior se pareciese más a un acercamiento íntimo en lugar de un hechizo para intentar mejorar su situación. Y sin duda, eso era lo que habían interpretado todos los presentes en la habitación, sobre todo Remus, que continuaba mirándoles con un brillo bailarín y divertido en el centro de sus pupilas.

- Por Merlín… - masculló James sentándose frente a Sirius – Nunca pensé que a una chica le gustase tan poco ir limpia…

- No digas estupideces – le espetó entre susurros Lily – No es que no me guste ir limpia, pero por lo menos podías haber tomado medidas para no… romper toda la intimidad que podía haber tenido…

- Siento no ser tan rematadamente retorcido como tú – se disculpó enarcando las cejas – A mi no me habría importado que vieses mi cuerpo, y tampoco sé por qué le das tanta importancia a que haya visto el tuyo… es perfecto.

Sirius y Anne enarbolaron una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que ya se estaban haciendo esperar los continuos piropos del moreno. Todos pensaban que James estaba esperando a que la pelirroja se calmase un poco para volver a la carga, y decididamente, habían acertado.

Pero sin embargo, aquella vez pareció salirle bien la jugada. Lily abrió la boca, como dispuesta a responder, pero después de adoptar un increíble parecido a un pez boqueando fuera del agua, dirigió la vista a su zumo de calabaza y, ruborizándose al completo, se dio a la tarea de desayunar. Ver al cuerpo de James rojo como un tomate era toda una experiencia, pero además, notar como Lily, a su lado, sonreía de felicidad y suspiraba mientras se untaba mermelada de ciruelas en una tostada, era algo demasiado curioso.

Sirius tosió débilmente, haciendo que Anne le mirase de reojo. En realidad le daba más vergüenza estar comportándose de aquel modo que cuando no hacían más que pelearse e insultarse. Era extraño. Recordaba vagamente la sensación de libertad pura, de bienestar, de comodidad que había experimentado la noche anterior cada vez que tocaba al moreno. La complicidad que había surgido entre ambos, como un secreto, como si realmente hubiesen llegado a la máxima intimidad. Los ojos grisáceos con aquella luz única del Black, que la miraban entre sorprendidos y extasiados, y la luz azulada que desprendía su cuerpo… pero aquella mañana, todo eso parecía un sueño, como si un hubiese ocurrido. La luz, los ojos, la sensación de paz… habían desaparecido. Y si no fuese porque llevaba sus propios pantalones y bragas, seguiría pensando que el hechizo no funcionó.

- Buenos días – masculló Remus con el cansancio plasmado en sus ojos. - ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? – inquirió con sarcasmo mirando directamente a Anne.

La chica encerró su pupila en una fina rendija creada por sus párpados. Lo cierto, aunque nunca lo reconocería, es que había dormido como nunca antes… envuelta en aquella ansiosa sensación de felicidad y cansancio, y respaldada por el calor corporal del moreno… suspiró hondo quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

- Bueno, nosotros ya hemos hallado la manera de que cada uno pueda usar su ropa – comenzó Sirius, ignorando la pregunta y el suspiro de la rubia – Ahora podemos hacer el hechizo ese que dijiste ayer, ¿no, Lunático?

El castaño le miró sonriendo.

- ¿Y qué hicisteis para conseguir que pudieseis usar vuestra propia ropa? – preguntó James, mejor dicho, Lily, con la boca llena de croissant. Todos se giraron a mirarla sorprendidos. Hablar con la boca llena… - ¿Qué? Siempre había querido llenarme la boca con croissant al tope… y mi reputación no me dejaba – expresó encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto una risueña carcajada salió de la boca del propio James, que observaba su cuerpo con felicidad. Todos aumentaron el grado de estupefacción de sus caras.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y volvió a mirar a Sirius.

- Bueno, ¿qué? – preguntó - ¿Qué hechizo utilizasteis?

Anne carraspeo y cogió aire.

- Un hechizo por el que le regalaba toda mi ropa y ella la suya a mí. Era sencillo y cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad podremos revertirlo – contestó Sirius adelantándose a ella. Anne le miró con confusión, preguntándose por qué el moreno había mentido.

Remus entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

- Buena idea, hermano – expresó el cuerpo de Lily – entonces, Lunático, podemos quedar después de Transformaciones y probar con el hechizo ese.

El plan quedó establecido para aquella tarde, detrás del invernadero número cuatro. Todos se levantaron, dispuestos a dirigirse a las clases de aquella mañana. Sirius y Anne se enfrentaban ante un nuevo problema. Casi todas sus clases coincidían, excepto Herbología, que la chica había cambiado por la optativa de Estudios Muggles, y Aritmancia, que Anne había desechado por Runas Antiguas.

- No sé cómo puedes estudiar Aritmancia… - expresó la rubia mientras comparaba los dos horarios durante la clase de Herbología y Estudios Muggles. Habían decidido que en las clases que no coincidiesen, faltarían. Total, sólo sería un día…

- Ni tú estudios Muggles… se supone que tu padre es muggle, ¿no? – respondió con suficiencia - ¿guardabas la esperanza de recibir algún ÉXTASIS en tu vida?

- No, pero me gustaría dedicarme a la confluencia de ambas culturas, la mágica y la no mágica… - respondió con sencillez. El moreno la miró confundido. Esperaba que le respondiese con algún insulto o alguna réplica mordaz.

El silencio volvió a ceñirse entre ambos, mientras que ella continuaba mirando sus horarios intentando buscar alguna solución por si aquella tarde el hechizo no funcionaba. Sirius sólo miraba al techo mientras se balanceaba en la silla que ocupaba.

- Yo… no sé si estuvo bien que hubiésemos hecho ese hechizo, Black… - comentó de pronto la rubia, mirándole directamente por primera vez desde el día anterior. -seguro que los duendes podrían haber roto esta cadena con sus hachas sin necesidad de magia….

Sirius volvió a fruncir el ceño confundido. ¿Pero que le pasaba a esa chica? El día anterior estaba casi vendiéndole el hechizo como la mejor solución, mirando alevosamente el empalagoso dibujo de la pareja aquella que estaba recibiendo el hechizo, y ahora, de pronto, ¿se echaba atrás? y además... ¿los duendes? ¿pero hasta qué punto iba a llegar por no utilizar la magia?

- Claro, tienes razón, en cualquier momento podría haber avisado a cualquiera de mis _simpáticos_ amigos duendes y ellos, sin pedir nada a cambio, desde luego, nos podían haber echado un hachita… - masculló con molestia y sarcásmo - ¿Pero a ver, Baley, tú quieres marearme o pretendes que intente convencerte yo de que esta majadería de hechizo era la ideal para nuestra situación? Pues no, mira, no lo es. Si no fuese porque ayer llevaba unos calzones de no sé qué loco novio tuyo y un jersey que picaba más que los calcetines que me teje la bruja de mi abuela, nunca en la vida habría hecho un hechizo contigo que me sugiriera que todo lo mío sería tuyo y lo tuyo mío para toda la eternidad a no ser, claro está, que confesemos en el ministerio que lo hemos hecho ilegalmente y enton… - de pronto se detuvo, mirándola con espanto.

Anne frunció el ceño y observó la cara del Black, que había mudado de una molesta ironía a un terror infinito.

- Oh… no, mierda – masculló poniéndose en pie y tirando de la rubia con rapidez.

Ella se incorporó con velocidad e intentó seguir los pasos de Sirius, que salió de la sala común a toda velocidad y comenzó a descender por las escaleras móviles.

- ¿Dónde se supone que vas, estúpido?

- Vamos, Baley, vamos… - le corrigió – Me dijiste que ese hechizo era irrompible a no ser que lo consintiese el ministerio y para eso tendría que habernoslo realizado un miembro del jurado mágico…

- Bueno sí, eso es lo que leí en la introducción que tú ni si quiera te dignaste a leer – consintió aún con la voz cargada de impaciencia.

- ¡Por Morgana! ¿cómo no me dí cuenta antes? – exclamó Sirius dando un salto desde el penúltimo escalón del cuarto piso – Los efectos que tuvimos no tienen nada que ver con la finalidad con la que hicimos ese hechizo… ahí decía que era una "compartición de almas". Si un hechizo es ilegal a espaldas del ministerio… ¡ese libro debería estar en la sección prohibida, Anne! – comunicó el moreno con nerviosismo caminando con rapidez hacia las puertas abiertas de la biblioteca.

- ¿Y qué? – inquirió la rubia

Sirius paró de golpe y se situó frente a ella.

- Nos podrían meter en Azkaban, y no sólo eso, este hechizo es consecuencia de magia oscura. No sabemos con qué intención se creó, qué se puede hacer con él… no conocemos los efectos secundarios

- Black, ese hechizo se realizaba antes en las ceremonias de matrimonio… como en la foto que venía adjunta. No podía ser algo peligroso.

- Eso no lo sabemos, ¿por qué entonces dejó de utilizarse? ¿y por qué es irrompible ilegalmente? Si la señorita Pince nos dice que ese libro debería estar en la sección prohibida, estamos hablando de un hechizo que… ¡estamos metidos en un gran lío!

Anne tragó saliva, pensando que ella no encontraba tan escandaloso el que hubiesen hecho el hechizo a escondidas. Ya le había avisado de que ese hechizo era irrompible si lo hacían por su cuenta…

- Hechizo compartitivo de almas… ¡qué estúpido! – mascullaba mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas.

Sirius entró en la biblioteca y se dirigió con decisión al pasillo en el que habían dejado el tomo. Lo encontraron en una repisa alta de la tercera estantería.

- Nosotros no lo habíamos dejado aquí – expresó Sirius mirando a su alrededor.

- Supongo que alguien lo habrá cogido para…

- No, esto es muy raro. – le interrumpió – No he visto a nadie pisar esta sección casi nunca, ¿y justo cogen este libro?

- Black, ¡estás exagerando!

- Déjame que lea todo el hechizo… quizás así veamos los efectos secundarios de esta locura.

Anne asintió suspirando con cansancio y ambos se dirigieron a la misma mesa que habían ocupado el día anterior.

Sirius abrió el libro y fue hacia el final, recordando que era ese el lugar por el que Anne había encontrado las instrucciones del _lazo compartitivo_. Y de pronto Sirius lo vio. Faltaba una página. Habían arrancado una página por la zona en la que debería estar el hechizo. Pasó las páginas corriendo y lo encontró. Ahí estaba la hoja con el título que anunciaba que ese era el hechizo compartitivo de almas pero… faltaba la fotografía, el dibujo con la pareja y entonces, comprendió que no habían llegado a leer la parte de atrás de aquella hoja. Se dirigió al final de la página que habían dejado allí y releyó el final.

_"…como ya hemos mencionado anteriormente, que la seguridad de realizar este hechizo debe ser total y absoluta, puesto que los efectos secundarios si se realiza deliberadamente y sin consciencia de su importancia podrían ser desde el engaño a una estirpe al completo de magos hasta…"_

- ¿Hasta qué? – inquirió Anne, que había seguido los movimientos del moreno y había llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

Sirius suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Habían sido estúpidos, rematadamente estúpidos al hacer ese hechizo…

- No puede ser malo, Black… sino no estaría aquí, y seguramente te confundes al decir que sea de la sección Prohibida, no parece un hechizo maligno, y además, hay muchos hechizos ilegales en libros al acceso de todos, como las maldiciones imperdonables… y algunos no tienen por qué ser necesariamente malignos.

- No, hay información de esos hechizos ilegales, pero no instrucciones detalladas de cómo hacerlos… - le interrumpió echándose el revoltoso pelo negro hacia atrás. – Sólo hay una manera de descubrir si este libro pertenece o no a la sección prohibida…

- Hola, señorita Pince – saludó al Black con galantería al llegar frente a la joven bibliotecaria. La mujer le saludó con un cabeceo mientras continuaba examinando los registros – Verá, me gustaría saber si este tomo que hemos encontrado mi… compañera y yo, pertenece a esta sección, porque verá, hay algunos hechizos que…

- ¡Oh, madre mía! – exclamó la mujer quitándole el libro de la mano - ¿Estabas aquí, he revoltoso? Madre mía – repitió - ¿Y dices que estaba dónde…?

- En la sección de _Hechizos verbales y de varita_ – contestó Anne asustada.

- ¡Ay, por los calcetines de Grindelwald! – exclamó negando con la cabeza – que descuido…

Y se fue con rapidez de allí hacia la parte de atrás de su escritorio, donde una verja marcaba la separación de la Sección Prohibida y la biblioteca normal. Sirius miró a Anne, que tragó saliva.

- Alguien sabe que hemos hecho ese hechizo… y no quiere que sepamos sus efectos secundarios. – resumió Sirius, mirando la biblioteca esperando encontrar a alguien que les estuviese espiando.

* * *

**Bueeeenas! vale, he tardado pero os aviso de que podría haber sido mucho peor!!! El lunes tengo la Selectividad y parece ser que con presión mi mente trabaja mejor... por lo menos en lo que a imaginación se refiere y, olé, entre ayer por la noche y hoy, tengo este capitulito que, reconozoc, quizás no sea tan divertido como los otros, pero era necesario! **

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque este cambio de argumento repentino pueda resultar confuso, pero tranquis... está controlado xD No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, quizás este mismo mes, o ya el que viene, pero lo haré antes del 30 de Julio seguro segurísimo. **

**Gracias por los reviews^^, enserio! me hace mucha ilusión y me anima a escribir ver cómo la gente me lee y parece gustarle!! Así, gracias a Rosalice Bellard, jjaacckkyy!!, Ginebra216 (me morí de risa con tu review^^), Vinny, betsy potter, lucía, amy_malfoy, Simply Sunraise, Haruko Hinako y anonimos =). Y a la gente que me agrega a favoritos... anda!!! animaos a dejarme un review por dios!! que no veais lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo ;)**

**Y sin más, mis queridos lectorcillos, se despide esta loca estudiante que esta soñando con la playa... **

**Saludos,**

**Ilisia Brongar **


	6. Dame una escoba y enséñame a volar

**6. Dame una escoba y enséñame a volar**

Desde luego, aquello era la monda. Estaba allí, sentada en un sitio que no era el suyo, con chicas que le miraban como si fuese… un delicioso manjar, y viendo a su propio cuerpo siendo alabado por Slughorn sin ni si quiera fijarse en su trabajo… maldito viejo verde.

Cogió una espátula con rabia y machacó una vaina de Snargaluff. Un líquido amarillento salpicó su camisa blanca del uniforme. Intentó quitarse la mancha con un hechizo _fregoteo_ pero aún así quedó un resto bastante desagradable. Miró unas manos que no eran suyas y dio un golpe en la mesa. ¡Pero por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella! Ahora debería ir a cambiarse de nuevo, meterse en ese baño lleno de mugre masculina y observar en el espejo del lavabo un pecho que… Merlín santo, aquello no podía ser bueno.

Suspiró y se apartó un mechón negro y rebelde de la frente, que al instante volvió a estar plagada de mechones negros y rebeldes que parecían haber decidido vengar al anterior.

¡Había visto su cuerpo! ¡Él! ¡El asqueroso cerdo con peluca y gafas había visto su cuerpo y lo había tocado, había restregado su cuerpo con una esponja y… Arg!

Lo único que en esos momentos parecía calmar a la pelirroja más educada y respetada de Hogwarts era pensar que tras un par de horas volvería a sus mancilladas posaderas y no tendría que volver a ver jamás aquellos definidos pectorales que no podían estar tan marcados por ir encima de una escoba…

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Un chico rubio sentado a su izquierda se limpió el escupitinajo que le había enviado su Snargaluff del puente de la nariz con la manga y la miró, sonriente. Por un momento, al ver esa extraña sonrisa, se preguntó si acaso sabía que aquel cuerpo no contenía el alma de James o… o quizás si lo sabía.

- James – susurró a su oído – Esta tarde tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso que haces con la _quaffle_, tío – le comentó.

- ¿Esta tarde? – inquirió Lily con un hilo de voz.

- Sí, en el entrenamiento – contestó con despreocupación volviendo a concentrarse en su caldero.

Las aletas de la nariz de la ex-pelirroja se abrieron y cerraron con furia. ¿Entrenamiento?

- No creo que pueda ir – le contestó con soberbia mal disimulada – He quedado con… Lily.

El chico se giró para mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡No puedes faltar al entrenamiento! – exclamó en un susurro – Es el último antes del partido contra Slytherin y, si Botham se entera de que es por una chica, te expulsará del equipo.

Lily tragó saliva y notó como la nuez de aquel cuerpo subía y bajaba. Por un momento, al girarse a la derecha, creyó que se encontraría con la sorprendida cara de Anne, pero sólo vio a Remus, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Claro, Anne y Sirius ni se habían dignado en aparecer por clase. Supuso que sería por la gran complicación de estar esposados y tener que sentarse en mesas distintas, pero aún así envidió a su amiga. Preferiría estar esposada a Black antes de estar en el cuerpo de James.

El resto de la clase fue un suplicio para ella. El líquido que se había derramado en su camisa le estaba produciendo un picor extraño en el abdomen, y al mirar al chico de su lado, se fijó que le había salido un sarpullido en la nariz. Lo que le faltaba.

Cuando Slughorn comunicó que la clase había acabado y volvió a alabar un trabajo que había hecho el cuerpo de Lily y no ella, recogió sus cosas con rapidez y salió de allí para subir a los jardines y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

- Hola James… - una chica castaña con el pelo corto se acercaba moviendo las caderas con exageración. Sus ojos negros resaltaban a causa de los siete litros de máscara de pestañas en las que había untado sus párpados y Lily creyó que si se giraba, le vería aquello que la falda del uniforme estaba destinada a tapar.

- Hola… - contestó.

- Así que estás con la repelente de Evans – masculló enarcando las cejas – Pensaba que teníamos una cita después del entrenamiento, ni si quiera te has dignado a cancelarla… ¿o es que acaso sigue en pie?

Lily sintió como si una bocanada de rabia subiese por su pecho y se reconcentrase en su sien. Aquella… _chica_ la miraba como si fuese a lanzarse a su cuello en cualquier momento y ella lo único que tenía eran unas ganas enormes de mandarla a paseo, es más, de gritarle un par de cosas. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a ir así, con ese morro, a proponerle a James que le fuese infiel? ¡Se suponía que el chico estaba con ella! Por un momento se preguntó que sería lo que el moreno habría contestado a esa proposición indecente y el calor de su sien empeoró logrando que sus puños se cerrasen con fuerza. ¡Sería guarra!

- Claro que no sigue en pie, eh…¿cómo era tu nombre? – la chica cerró la boca al instante y abrió los ojos con incredulidad – Bueno, da igual, el caso es que sí, estoy con Lily y la quiero mucho. Cualquier cita o lo que sea que tenía contigo, quedó cancelada al instante.

Se giró con altiveza y caminó con orgullo, dejando a la muchacha plantada con las mejillas coloradas en la recién cortada hierba. Qué bien le había sentado aquello…

Se encaminó con decisión hacia el sauce que había en la orilla del lago que lindaba con el Bosque Prohibido. Su mente no podía dejar de cavilar en torno a aquella escoba con pestañas a la que acababa de dejar por los suelos. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a James esa pedorra? Se suponía que el Cazador de Gryffindor estaba detrás de ella desde finales del curso pasado, cuando había pasado de odiarla a muerte a perseguirla como un gato en celo. ¿Por qué habría habido un cambio tan drástico en el comportamiento del moreno? Al principio había pensado que sólo se estaba riendo de ella, pero después del verano las bromas pesadas que le dejaban el pelo azul o espinillas del tamaño de cráteres en la cara habían remitido. De pronto James sólo se dirigía a ella para ser… ¿amable? Lo cierto es que nunca se había parado a pensarlo de aquel modo. Parecía que la amabilidad del moreno le era más fastidiosa que sus macabras bromas sin sentido, aunque si cualquier otro se hubiese comportado con ella como en esos momentos lo hacía él, habría caído rendida a sus pies de inmediato o… por lo menos, le habría dedicado un par de sonrisas.

Pero no, era imposible, porque estaba pensando en James Potter, no en "cualquier otro". Era James el que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que entraron en Howgarts, y no "cualquier otro".

Se sentó malhumorada consigo misma a los pies del enorme sauce y se cruzó de brazos. Al hacerlo, las yemas de sus nuevos dedos agarraron sus recién descubiertos bíceps. Asombrada se los miró. ¿Cómo una persona podía sacar esos brazos montando en una escoba? O los abdominales que había visto antes en la ducha… El Quiddicht no podía ser un juego tan completo, que fortaleciese todo el cuerpo así, dejando esas curvas, esa fuerza, esa…

Quiddicht. Entrenamiento.

Se levantó de un salto. Tenía que hablar con James para ver qué podían hacer. Era el último antes del partido y no podía perdérselo o sino le echarían del equipo… Aunque, bueno, si así era, ¿qué más le daba a ella?, hombre, era una Gryffindor, no quería que su casa perdiese. Pero James no sería tan necesario como para marcar el límite entre ganar y perder… ¿o sí? Hacía que no iba a verle jugar desde aquel partido en que se acercó al micrófono después de marcar un tanto y proclamó "Para todas las chicas del colegio, excepto para la frígida de Evans", y aquello había sido en segundo, no sabía cuánto habría mejorado, aunque decían que era el mejor la adulación a Potter no era algo nuevo.

Volvió a sentarse. Pues no pensaba hacer nada… él se lo había buscado. Y si tan importante le era el entrenamiento, él mismo la buscaría. Eso era, se quedaría allí.

Al cabo de unos minutos se levantó. No podía. No podía hacer eso. Podría perjudicar a toda su casa… Suspirando y dando pequeñas patadas a todo lo pateable que se le pusiese en su camino, se dirigió hacia las puertas del castillo. Pero entonces vio salir por ellas a su propio cuerpo, con las mejillas rojas del cansancio y la falda…

-¡POTTER! – la gente que había a su alrededor se giró a mirarla. Y justo en aquel momento se dio cuenta. – Digo…¡LILY!

Su cuerpo sonrió y corrió hacia ella misma. El viento levantaba el borde de su falda y dejaba ver unas pantorrillas que, hasta hacía un par de días, solían estar cubiertas por leotardos.

-Menos mal que te encuentro, tenemos que cambiar los planes. Remus dice que en hacer el hechizo que supuestamente nos devolverá a nuestros propios cuerpos se tarda una tarde entera y el entrenamiento…

-¿Dónde están mis medias? – masculló Lily interrumpiendo la explicación del antiguo cazador de Gryffindor. James miró a su propio cuerpo teniendo que levantar la cabeza. Se sintió pequeño y eso le hizo sonreír. Así debía sentirse ella frente a él… pequeña e indefensa.

-Rotas – Lily cogió aire hinchando las aletas de la nariz masculina y James se apresuró a completar su explicación – Es que con estas uñas de gavilán que tienes no sé cómo puedes ponerte eso. Con el primer tirón ya se hizo un agujero enorme que se expandió por toda la pierna. - Lily volvió a coger aire. –Pero es más importante lo que venía a decirte – volvió a explicar el pelirrojo viendo a su propio cuerpo bufar – Tienes que ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch de esta tarde, es esencial y vital que asistas.

Lily enarcó una ceja ¿esencial y vital? Ahora podría vengarse.

-Verás, Potter, el problema aquí es que yo nunca me he subido a una escoba…

-Oh, no mientas, sí lo hiciste, pero te caíste nada más coger un palmo de altura – le interrumpió adoptando una mueca macabra que Lily no pensaba que pudiese poseer.

-Bien, por lo tanto me das la razón en que si me subo delante de todas tus histéricas fans y me caigo o, lo que es peor aún, no llego a despegar, tu honor y reputación quedarán mancillados. – James sonrió con esa media sonrisa tan característica y por un momento se sintió en su propio cuerpo.

-No te preocupes Evans, conmigo han aprendido a volar la mitad de las féminas de esta escuela. En dos horas estarás lista para darte un paseíto por las gradas y tirar un par de besos. – Lily volvió a bufar.

Había una gran diferencia entre ser molestada por James Potter y serlo por su propio cuerpo. Una gran diferencia que, por supuesto, no pensaba tolerar.

-Mira, Potter, ni me pienso montar en una escoba contigo, ni pienso dejar que mi cuerpo monte en una. – Anunció colocando las manos en la cintura de una forma un tanto femenina – Así que no me vengas con tus manifestaciones de gallito de corral.

-Evans, cuida las formas si no quieres que me ponga a enseñar tus partes íntimas sentándome como yo lo haría – masculló dándole un golpecito en la mano que aún estaba sobre su cadera. – Y no me vengas con estupideces, sabes de sobra que te mueres por subir a cualquier lugar que sugiera acercamiento físico conmigo. – Lily abrió la boca – Pero si no quieres… está bien, Gryffindor puede permitirse perder un partido, aunque no sé si les hará mucha gracia que sea contra Slytherin. En fin, si la prefecta de la casa así lo piensa…

Lily entrecerró los ojos. Le odiaba, le odiaba con toda su alma. Le… rompería esa cara de seductor nato y estupidizado si no fuese porque ella misma estaba en su cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo es el entrenamiento? –inquirió cruzándose de brazos. De nuevo las palmas de sus manos tocaron los duros pectorales de ese maldito y musculoso cuerpo.

-En el tiempo suficiente como para que te haya enseñado a volar pareciendo que sólo estás dando un paseíto sobre escoba con tu nueva novia – respondió adoptando una sonrisa absurda y pestañeando con rapidez.

Lily enarcó una ceja.

-Está bien. Dame una escoba… y enséñame a volar.

OoOoOoO

-Deberías afeitarte… - masculló James sujetando la escoba a la espera de que su propio cuerpo se decidiese a subir.

-Y tu irte al carajo, pero ya ves – contestó Lily sin poder disimular el miedo.

-Venga, Evans, es muy fácil – se cansó _el pelirroja_ dejando la escoba apoyada en el suelo y volteando los ojos.

-Tengo miedo a las alturas, ¿vale? – se cruzó de brazos. Un flashazo le recorrió la espina dorsal al notar los pezones del moreno duros por el frío. ¿Oh, Merlín, cómo estarían los suyos?

-Pues yo te voy a enseñar a perder ese miedo absurdo, mira.

Se colocó detrás de su propio cuerpo y le abrió las piernas con un rodillazo. Lily se sobresaltó, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? – gruñó asustada.

-Shh…

James adelantó el menudo cuerpo de la pelirroja y, con un rápido movimiento, situó la escoba entre las piernas de ambos. Sin dejar un instante para que Lily protestase, propinó una pequeña patadita en el suelo y se elevaron un par de palmos, lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de James emitiese un gritito agudo y se agarrase a la escoba como si fuese el fin del mundo. El delicado cuerpo de Lily se apoyó en la espalda del de James y adelantó los brazos para agarrar las fuertes manos de la expelirroja. Toda duda que esta pudiese tener acerca de cómo estaban sus antiguos pezones desapareció.

-Ahora tranquilízate, es muy fácil, yo te guiaré – susurró James con voz femenina a su propio oído.

Lily cogió aire y abrió los ojos que antes tenía fuertemente cerrados. Se elevaban. Estaban a unos diez metros del suelo y seguían subiendo sin ninguna previsión de parar. Estaban a 15 metros del suelo con el único apoyo de un palo y con la mísera compañía y piloteo de James Potter. ¡Estaba muerta!

-Ahora mira, Lily – la pelirroja contuvo el aire al escuchar su nombre – mira al frente, mira el bosque.

Lily lo hizo, lo hizo y se olvidó de todo. Volaban surcando la orilla del lago a unos treinta metros de altura. Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero la maravilla de lo que estaba contemplando pareció hacer desaparecer todas las demás sensaciones de su alrededor. Sólo estaban ella, el aire en la cara, el bosque… y James. Cerró los ojos, pero esta vez para disfrutar de los pequeños cortes que el frío aire parecía propinarle con dulzura en las mejillas. La espalda la tenía caliente por la presencia de James y eso le hacía sentirse tranquila, cuando antes tan sólo había sido un motivo más de miedo. Volvió a mirar al frente, directamente a un sol que dormitaba escondido detrás de las plumosas nubes grises. Los colores de un atardecer próximo empezaban a asomar con timidez sobre la copa de los altos pinos y entonces James dio un tirón a la escoba, justo cuando volaban al ras del bosque oscuro, y se elevaron por encima de los árboles. Volaban por encima del bosque.

Una carcajada presa del miedo, la sorpresa y una creciente alegría estalló en el nuevo pecho de la prefecta. A su espalda James sonreía. Se sentía total y absolutamente feliz. Le hubiese gustado más que esa escena se representase estando él en su propio cuerpo, abrazando a la pelirroja, propinándole calor y protección, haciéndole sentir su fuerza. Pero así también estaba bien, estaba muy bien…

-Mira el castillo – susurró Lily. James la miró a ella, estaba ahí, debajo de su piel, sus ojos… eran los de ella. La ilusión, la sorpresa. Miró al castillo. Parecía una simple maqueta maravillosa rodeada de verdor.

James viró el vuelo, encaminándose de nuevo al castillo, pero esta vez cruzando el lago por la mitad. Fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta que Lily encogió los pies con una carcajada porque estaba segura de que se los mojaría. Cuando llegaron al los jardines James aterrizó con suavidad.

-¿Te ha gustado? – Lily miraba la escoba aún entre sus manos. Pero entonces le miró.

-Sí… - susurró – Una pena que la mitad de las chicas del colegio hayan hecho este viaje también, sin embargo no se puede negar la belleza del paisaje, aunque la compañía se puede mejorar. – contestó con rudeza al darse cuenta de lo cursi de la escena anterior, de cómo sus ojos se habían agrandado por la belleza del paisaje y la comodidad que había sentido con él y sobre todo, por cómo su corazón latía desenfrenado.

-Está bien, te dejo practicar… voy a hablar con Remus. – masculló James unos tras un instante de silencio.

-¿Me dejas sola?

-Haz lo que quieras, no tienes por qué ir al entrenamiento. – contestó ya encaminándose al castillo, con una pizca de decepción y molestia en la voz – Pero tenemos que volver a nuestros cuerpos como sea… - masculló creyendo que Lily no le oía.

OoOoOoO

-¡Black, por Dios! – Anne pegó un tirón al brazo del moreno. Remus sonrió desde el sofá de enfrente. -¿Por qué no se lo contamos a Remus? – susurró en el oído del moreno, que había dejado de romper un periódico para cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Y por qué no vamos al mismísimo Ministro y le suplicamos que nos meta en Azkabán, eh? – contestó mirándola a los ojos.

-Vamos, Remus no va a decirle nada a nadie. – protestó volteando los ojos.

-Escucha, Baley, esto no puede saberlo nadie y punto. No me preguntes por qué, simplemente no es una buena idea – Anne enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-Como su majestad ordene – silabeó para sí misma.

Alguien sabía lo que estaba pasando, alguien estaba intentando hacerles las cosas más difíciles. Alguien había puesto un libro de la sección prohibida en aquel pasillo para que ella lo encontrase y, después de asegurarse de que habían realizado el hechizo, había arrancado la página que podía darles la solución a todo aquel embrollo. Alguien les odiaba… o se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

En ese momento el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, y un James cabizbajo entró. ¿Cómo iba a practicar ella sola? Había sido absurdo incluso sugerirlo, pero esas últimas palabras de orgullo asqueroso le habían herido en lo más hondo. ¿Por qué mentía? Sabía que lo había pasado bien, le había escuchado reír a carcajadas y apoyar la espalda en él… Eso tenía que acabar, no había sido una buena idea.

-¿Qué pasa, Prongs? – Sirius se incorporó lo suficiente sobre las rodillas como para que Anne quedase pegada a él. Con un bufido tironeó del brazo, pero Sirius, que de alguna manera lo esperaba, mantuvo firme la posición y Anne sólo pudo conformarse con un resoplido.

-Nada, he pensado que merece la pena faltar al entrenamiento con tal de que todo regrese a la normalidad. –Todos le miraron extrañado. Hasta aquel momento el Cazador parecía ser el que mejor lo estaba pasando con todo aquello…

-¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió Anne.

-¿Tan horrible es sobre la escoba? – preguntó Sirius divertido.

-No es eso, simplemente quiero volver a mi cuerpo. ¿Tan extraño es?

-Sí – respondieron todos al unísono.

James suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Anne tragó saliva. Ella también quería que todo volviese a ser como antes… pero aún así había algo…

-Bueno, entonces podremos probar con el hechizo que he encontrado esta tarde – manifestó Remus estirándose y dejando a un lado el Profeta que había estado leyendo. -¿Dónde está Lily?

OoOoO

El barro le cubría la mitad de la pierna derecha y los maquiavélicos mechones de pelo negro le impedían que sus ojos se abriesen con totalidad. No lo comprendía. No entendía cómo podía convivir con ese pelo del diablo…

Se decidió a intentarlo una vez más. Sólo tenía que enarbolar firmeza y decisión… no sabía por qué ella no lograba levantar un palmo del suelo.

-Evans… - Lily se giró, para encontrar a su propio cuerpo mirándola con dulzura. Frunció el entrecejo. – Deja eso… vamos a hacer el hechizo ese y a lo mejor hasta llego al entrenamiento, tarde, pero llego.

-No – Lily le dio la espalda y volvió a colocar la escoba entre sus piernas. James la miraba sorprendido desde atrás.

-Pero… además de aprender a volar tienes que aprender el lenguaje del Quidditch y… las estrategias del equipo…

-Entonces tengo mucho que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo…

James sonrió a sus espaldas y se cruzó de brazos. Le gustaba hacer aquello… se sentía dentro de ella realmente. Se quedo callado observando a su propio cuerpo. El aire arremolinaba su cabello y se volvió a sonreír. Odiaba cuando su pelo hacía eso, pero si quería mantener su atractivo había que sufrir… Lily hacía exagerados esfuerzos por conseguir controlar la escoba. Era absurdo, en cuarenta y cinco minutos a ese paso no lograría ni mantenerse en equilibrio.

-Tienes que estirar la espalda – explicó señalando con la mano – Sin soltar la escoba, si así, pero el dedo pulgar tiene que apuntar hacia delante… - se acercó y le colocó las manos – Así la escoba se dirigirá hacia donde tu dedo apunte. No, no se trata de tirar hacia arriba haciendo fuerza con el bíceps, sino moviendo la muñeca con suavidad…

Lily se dejaba instruir, demasiado cansada como para oponerse.

-No lo voy a conseguir, ¿verdad?

-Lo tienes difícil, aunque siempre puedes optar por decir que estas mala…

-Pero es el último entrenamiento antes del partido…

-No pasa nada, di que te has hecho daño en el brazo y que prefieres no volar para estar totalmente bien para el partido – explicó James encogiéndose de hombros. –Lo importante es saber las tácticas de juego, así que te quedarás allí sentada escuchando y yo en las gradas.

Lily miró a su propio cuerpo con el ceño fruncido.

-Si era tan fácil, ¿por qué me has hecho hacer esto? – masculló con molestia.

-Sólo quería que vieses lo que se siente al volar… - susurró James recogiendo la escoba del suelo.

Lily cogió aire y se sacudió el pantalón. No podía hacerse la enfadada. La experiencia había sido sencillamente brutal. El aire en su cara la había hecho sentirse viva y tener la constancia de que detrás de ella estaba él…

-Está bien, vamos.

oOoOoOo

Remus no podía aguantar que una leve sonrisa asomase por la comisura de sus labios. Sirius y Anne estaban sencillamente graciosísimos, cuchicheando, peleando y ruborizándose cada vez que algo les recordaba la noche anterior. Lo había visto, se había sentido. Ambos Gryffindors habían dormido juntos, una sin ropa interior, abrazados y felices. Y eso lo sabían ellos…y él. Claro que lo sabía, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo _él_?

Y Lily y James… esos sí que eran algo demencial. Allí, en los jardines, peleándose con una escoba de forma absurda y sin ninguna razón. James… ah, el más listo de la casa y había picado en algo tan completamente suyo.

Se incorporó estirándose en el sillón y vio como Sirius y Anne peleaban por ver quién podría sentarse a gusto sin tener que colocar el brazo de alguna postura incómoda a causa de las esposas. Entre tirones parecía que la solución más sencilla sería que ella se apoyase en él. Se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Seguro que no tardarían demasiado en llegar a la misma conclusión que él.

-Bueno, me subo un rato a estudiar. – comentó dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de los chicos. Anne y Sirius le miraron con pavor, pidiéndole con las grandes pupilas que no les dejase solos. – Hasta la cena…

Sirius dejó de mirar las escaleras por las que había desaparecido su amigo y giró la cabeza con cuidado para finalmente mirar el fuego. Anne había conjurado su mirada a la alfombra, concentrada en no mirarle. El moreno no pudo evitar que una pequeña carcajada escapase de su pecho, ante lo que la rubia se giró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tu cara, Baley, tu cara… - masculló con evasión mirando al fuego de nuevo, divertido de la reacción de la chica a sus palabras, que había optado por darle un tirón que a ella le pareció enorme y a él no le costó ignorar, y pensando que, de algún modo u otro, ese hechizo les iba a complicar la vida, pero sin embargo, de momento y aunque le costase admitirlo, le daba igual.

* * *

_**Bueno, vale, me merezco la guillotina, pero perdonarme un poquito, que es que me quedé trabada. La verdad es que este cap lo tengo escrito desde hace milenios pero no me decidía a subirlo... espero que os guste porque a mi no me convence. **_

_**El próximo llegará, cuando lo no sé, para qué mentiros... **_

_**Perdones eternos**_

_**Ilisia Brongar  
**_


End file.
